Faith: A Sadie Ending
by klcarr892
Summary: The Sadie saga seems to be winding down to a happily ever after when life throws an unexpected storm in the path of our happy couple. It will take the love of family, the help of Sadie, and more than a little faith to hold them together.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go. This is the final installment of the Sadie series. The first 4 or so chapters are a story I originally came up with and had yet to post. Realizing that it would fit perfectly as the beginning of this epic ending, I modified it to fit. As you read these first chapters, try to hold the knives back and have some "Faith" in me :o)

* * *

><p>Faith - A Sadie Conclusion<br>By klcarr

Disclaimer - I do not own the Mentalist or its characters. I do claim Sadie though ;o)

**Chapter 1 - Turning Tables**

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
><em>No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em>I can't give you, the heart you think you give me<em>  
><em>It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em>To turning tables<em>

* * *

><p>Teresa Lisbon was fastening the pearl earring to her left ear when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Theresa?"

"I'm in here. Come on in."

The door opened. Lisbon turned around and smiled.

"Hey Walter."

Walter Mashburn looked the petite woman up and down. "Wow, you sure do clean up well."

Lisbon chuckled slightly.

"So. Are you two almost ready?" Mashburn asked.

"Yes. Van Pelt just took Sadie outside before we leave." Lisbon explained. She turned towards the bedroom mirror again, applying lipstick.

"It's pretty amazing to think how far we've come over the past year isn't it?"

Lisbon met Mashburn's eyes in the mirror and nodded. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be here today, she would have laughed at them. Pondering the concept, Lisbon came to the conclusion that she probably would thank the man responsible for her current situation, if he was still alive that is.

Red John. Yup. Lisbon could thank the twisted serial killer for the events of the last year. Go figure. Oh he stayed away for a time. Five months to be exact but he must have quickly grown bored because Red John came back and he brought new friends with him. She thought back to the moment where everything changed. Three gunshots, well technically six if you counted the one that embedded itself in her shoulder and the two that followed.

One Year Ago

Jane was on the other end of the phone, yelling something about O'Loughln when the first gunshot split through the air. Lisbon didn't even remember seeing the man raise a weapon. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor and someone was screaming at her through the phone. Jane.

"Lisbon!"The man was frantic.

She managed to retrieve her phone from the floor to answer Jane. "O'Loughlin's dead. I'm wounded but I'm ok." Lisbon vaguely remembers telling Van Pelt to call 911.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I think I'll be alright." She managed. Her shoulder wound was bleeding pretty badly and she couldn't move her arm but paramedics were on their way.

"Lisbon listen to me. Can you get O'Loughlin's phone?"

Lisbon looked across the room to where the body lay. The thought of having to move even slightly brought bile to her throat but she swallowed it. She was a CBI agent after all. Using her good arm, Lisbon slowly edged her way over to O'Laughlin and found the phone in his pocket.

"I got it."

"Great. Press redial and tell whoever answers… Tell him O'Loughlin's dead."

Lisbon put down her phone. She hit the redial on O'Loughlin's and then placed that phone up to her ear. It rang three times before a male voice answered.

"Hey."

Lisbon shuddered, realizing who that eerie voice could very well belong to. "This is Agent Lisbon. O'Loughlin's dead."

There was a slight pause. "That's too bad. Never mind. You win some you lose some I guess."

The line went dead. Lisbon picked up her phone again. "He said never mind. Win some lose some."

"I'll call you back."

She didn't even have time to respond as Jane hung up. Maybe, deep down, Lisbon knew then what was about to happen like some sixth sense that connected herself with the blonde who held her heart in his palm. Maybe her mind wouldn't let her fathom the possibility because of what that would imply. Either way, as the adrenaline of the situation started to fade, and Lisbon started to lose her struggle with consciousness, something told her that everything was about to change.

3 Days Later

Lisbon told herself she would remain professional. She wouldn't let emotions get in the way of doing what needed to be done. All of that went out the window when she entered the visitor's room for the first time since being released from the hospital. Thankfully, Cho had dealt with the interrogation. The thought felt oh so wrong.

That stupid grin. That's all she saw as she entered the room. Jane immediately looked up and smiled.

"Hello Lisbon."

The anger flared but she momentarily kept it under control. "Jane. I'm fine thank you."

"What? You said you were ok. On the phone."

That was it. "Ok? Jane, you think I'm ok? You… who's supposed to be my best friend, murdered a man in cold blood less than six months after declaring your love for me, after telling me I was more important than revenge, after giving me THIS!" Lisbon removed the necklace and dropped it on the metal table.

That wiped the grin from Jane's face but Lisbon wasn't finished. The woman was now shaking and the tears were flowing freely.

"Did you think of me for even a second before pulling that trigger or were you just thinking about yourself and relief you thought it would bring you? Well congratulations Jane. You have what you always wanted."

"I.." Jane tried to say something, anything but she was having nothing of it.

"I can't… I can't do this anymore Jane. The only reason I came here today was to tell you that this is it." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to see you through this mostly because I have to as your boss but also because you were a part of my team and unlike you, I don't leave people behind." She sneered. "But understand something. When this," Lisbon gestured around the room, indicating his case. "When this is over, however it works out, I don't ever want to see you again. Do you understand me?"

"Lisbon…" Jane's voice was barely a whisper.

"No. I've made up my mind Jane. This is final. If you care about me even a tiny bit, you'll respect my decision."

Jane stared into her tearful eyes before nodding ever so slightly. "Sadie?"

Lisbon had to admit, she had forgotten about the dog. "She can stay with me until this is over." Digging into her pocket, Lisbon retrieved a card and placed it in front of Jane. "This is the number for Sandi Cartwell. She's your new lawyer and she'll be expecting a call from you." With that, she turned and headed for the door.

"Lisbon."

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry."

Lisbon squared her shoulders and walked through the door, leaving the necklace and her heart in the other room, behind bars.

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you think? Anyone scared yet? Oh, I have 4 chapters written so if anyone would like to beta, I would love someone to read over these before I post. Thanks! and please review.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Someone Like You

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I don't wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said  
><em>_Sometimes It lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

Two weeks after leaving Jane at the prison, Lisbon's life took another drastic turn. She was finishing up her paperwork (the only thing she was allowed to do until her shoulder was completely healed) with Sadie at her heels. The dog had finally moved into the office after spending a week on Jane's couch though she supposed it wasn't really Jane's anymore. Who was she kidding. It would _always_ be Jane's couch.

Sadie had taken the first week as hard if not harder than Lisbon had. Lisbon remembered that first evening at her place. After the emotionally exhausting day, Lisbon literally collapsed into her bed. Evidently her mind wasn't on the same page as her body. She spent an hour tossing and turning before reluctantly getting out of bed only to find Sadie lying by her front door. The dog's nose was as far under the door crack as its muzzle would allow.

Lisbon sighed. "He's not coming girl."

Sadie didn't move. Lisbon went into the kitchen to make herself some tea. She hoped the beverage would relax her mind but with it being tea, well, it probably had more of the opposite effect. Lisbon sat on her living room couch with her tea and flicked through the television channels but nothing interested the dog began to whine softly, Lisbon called her.

"Sadie. Come in here girl. Come on."

Reluctantly, the dog stood up and moved away from the door. She hopped up onto the couch and snuggled into Lisbon's thigh. Lisbon began patting the dog's fur while mindlessly staring at the tv screen. They spent the first night just like that. Both wanting something (the same something) they couldn't have and taking comfort in one another.

Lisbon's office door swung open and she was surprised to see none other than Walter Mashburn standing in front of her dest.

"Walter?"

"Hello Teresa."

"What are you doing here?" Lisbon asked.

"What? A guy can't come visit a beautiful agent who he just so happens to be friends with?" Mashburn wagged his eyebrows to add effect.

"I'm flattered, really." Lisbon sarcastically replied. "Seriously though, Walter, what brings you here?"

"I'm taking you out to dinner."

Lisbon's eyes widened in surprise. "W…what?"

"You, me, nice car, fancy food, the works…"

"I can't Walter. I have this paperwork to finish and then I still have this statement to work on for Jane's case." She tried to sound convincing.

"Nonsense. You're organizing those papers which means you're done with that paperwork and Patrick's case isn't going to trial for another couple of months at least. Now, I know for a fact you have cooped yourself up in here for the last couple of weeks trying to keep yourself busy. What could one night out hurt?"

Lisbon tried one last excuse. "I need to bring Sadie home and feed her dinner."

"Eh. Can't you feed her here. Better yet, bring her along."

"Bring Sadie, the dog… to a fancy restaurant?"

"Why yes my dear Teresa. You'll see, but I'm telling you nothing else and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Fine." Lisbon grumbled. "Just let me get my things and collect the dog."

"Take your time."

Lisbon grabbed her purse and leash from her desk and found Sadie in the bullpen teasing Cho. The agent kept a ball in his top desk drawer and Sadie knew if she sat there long enough, Cho would eventually retrieve it and toss it.

The evening turned out to be exactly what Lisbon needed. Mashburn had taken her to a nice restaurant with seating outdoors so Sadie could join them. He had ordered a steak. Sadie enjoyed the leftovers. Lisbon ordered a shrimp and pasta dish that tasted absolutely wonderful, possibly one of the best seafood Italian dishes she had ever eaten.

To Lisbon's surprise, Mashburn's genuine kindness didn't end with dinner that evening. He continued whisk her away from her dreary office. Sometimes it was an elegant affair like the opera or a fancy restaurant but other times it was a simple stroll on the beach. Many times they didn't go out at all. He would often stop buy simply to drop off something for her to eat, have coffee delivered to her office, or call her cell simply to tell her to go home for the night. No matter what the gesture, it always managed to be exactly what she needed, especially once Jane's trial had began. Things were stressful both in the courtroom and at the office but Mashburn managed to tackle each of her weaknesses.

Finally, six months later, Jane was acquitted and released. Lisbon waited only until the jury announced their verdict before leaving the courtroom. Mashburn was waiting for her with one of his many vehicles. She was sure the man had at least one for every day of the week. Tonight, they were celebrating both the acquittal and the fact that the whole ordeal was finally over.

Lisbon was feeling truly relaxed for the first time in months, sitting across from Mashburn who had been her rock throughout the whole ordeal when he finally spoke.

"Teresa. There's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

><p><em>So, what is Mashburn up to? Hopefully, you'll find out tomorrow. As for me, I'm running back to my hiding spot behind the boulder ;o) Please review! <em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Whatcha Say

_Mmmm whatcha say,_  
><em>Mmm that you only meant well?<em> 

Lisbon couldn't possibly imagine what Mashburn wanted to talk about but whatever it was, it sounded serious.

"Ok." Was the only reply she could muster.

"To be completely honest with you, the selfish part of me doesn't even want to tell you this. That part of me wants to propose to you right here and now and forget about what tomorrow could bring."

What? The man wanted to propose to her? Lisbon barely mumbled the words, "And the other half of you?"

Mashburn sighed. "The other half of me needs to tell you this information and let you decide what to do with it."

Lisbon nodded.

"First, Teresa. I have to tell you that despite what I'm about to reveal, I care about you deeply. I honestly think I'm falling for you which is why this has to come out."

If Lisbon was being truly honest with herself, she too was developing feelings for the man sitting across from her. Mashburn had slowly eased the ache in her chest. She couldn't point out exactly when that ache dulled enough to make way for other emotions but they had.

He took her hand and continued. "Well, the truth is.. .this." Mashburn gestured around the restaurant. "All of this, was Patrick's idea."

Of all the things Lisbon expected to come out of Mashburn's mouth, that was not one of them. What was he saying? Jane had planned everything? How was that even possible.

"Wha.. How?"

"A week after he was imprisoned, he called me. He told me what happened between the two of you. He said you wanted nothing to do with him and I told him I really didn't blame you. Anyway, he asked, practically begged me to keep an eye on you. Not that I needed much or any convincing for that matter but the man was desperate. He even offered to pay for everything but I told him that was nonsense."

"Everything?" Lisbon's mind was still reeling.

"Pretty much. He suggested restaurants that served your favorite types of food, told me which ones to avoid since he had in fact taken you to those and would stir up old memories. It seems he even kept an eye on you in the courtroom. He ah, would call me and tell me you hadn't eaten or that you would need an extra strong coffee, things like that."

Everything was slowly coming together in Lisbon's mind. It was now clear to her how Mashburn knew what she needed at exactly the precise moments. Anger flared in Lisbon's gut.

"I can't believe he had the nerve to…"

"He told me not to tell you." Mashburn countered.

"Well, none of this excuses the fact that he destroyed our relationship, our friendship beyond repair. No amounts of fancy restaurants or cups of coffee can undo what he has done."

"There's something else…"

Lisbon met Mashburn's gaze, pleading with her eyes for him to continue.

"It's not something I can tell you. You should talk to him at least Teresa. Give it a couple of days. Let it sink in and then call him. It has to do with Red John and the events at that food court."

"I DON'T want to talk to him Walter. Please, just tell me." Lisbon all but begged.

"Sorry. No can do."

That was the end of the conversation. Mashburn paid their bill and they drove home in silence. When Lisbon got out of the car at her place, she turned around before closing the door.

"Thank you Walter. For telling me the truth, for everything."

"Anything for you my dear. Call me anytime and please Teresa, think about what I said."

Lisbon nodded and closed the door.

Lisbon went to bed that night more confused than ever. Sadie was curled in bed next the tired woman and as she drifted to sleep, softly said. "Oh Sadie. What am I going to do?"

* * *

><p><em>Hmm... too bad Sadie can't talk. I'm pretty sure she would give Lisbon good advice. So what do you think will happen? Will Lisbon give Jane a second chance or at least talk to him? <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed. This chapter is for you._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - A New Day<p>

_I was waiting for so long _  
><em>For a miracle to come <em>  
><em>Everyone told me to be strong <em>  
><em>Hold on and don't shed a tear<em>

_Through the darkness and good times _  
><em>I knew I'd make it through <em>  
><em>And the world thought I had it all <em>  
><em>But I was waiting for you<em>

_Hush, love _  
><em>I see a light in the sky <em>  
><em>Oh, it's almost blinding me <em>  
><em>I can't believe <em>  
><em>I've been touched by an angel with love <em>  
><em>Let the rain come down and wash away my tears <em>  
><em>Let it fill my soul and drown my fears <em>  
><em>Let it shatter the walls for a new, new sun <em>  
><em>A new day has...come<em>

Lisbon was forced to make a decision far sooner than she expected. When she awoke at eight the next morning, the first thing Lisbon noticed was that it was raining outside. The second, being her phone, which was ringing on her nightstand. She picked it up and answered groggily.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my name is Steve Franks. Is this agent Theresa Lisbon?"

"Um, yet it is. Can I help you?"

"I hope so ma'am. I wasn't sure who to call but I remembered you from the news. Someone at CBI forwarded me to this number."

"Ok…" Lisbon hoped the guy got to the point soon.

"Yes, well I work downtown here at the Amtrak station. Last night a guy showed up here, bought a ticket and then went to sit outside. Every hour or so he comes back in, buys another ticket, and then goes back outside. Normally, I wouldn't get involved. I mean, we're making a fortune on the guy so who the heck cares but people started recognizing him from the news and…"

"Jane?" She asked.

"Uh, yes ma'am. Patrick Jane. He's been here all night. It's pouring out there, and like I said, he's collecting attention."

Lisbon sighed. Damn. "No, that's ok sir. You did the right thing. Give me a half an hour and I'll be down."

"Thank you. We appreciate it."

Lisbon hung up and looked down at Sadie. "Well girl, I guess here goes nothing."

A half an hour later, Lisbon pulled into the station. She had decided to leave Sadie at home, telling herself at least the dog may be saved some grief. From the lot, Lisbon could see the boarding platform. Handfuls of people waited underneath the covered platform for their prospective trains, sheltered from the elements. Everyone that is, except Jane. She could just make him out, sitting on the bench against the fence. He was in his traditional suit, which was completely plastered to his skin in the rain. He was facing away from her, head down as if staring at his hands.

Lisbon took a deep breath before turning off the engine, grabbing her umbrella, and exiting the dry warmth of her SUV. She had to go through the station in order to reach the loading platform. No one approached her as she made her way through the crowd. Once outside, Lisbon had a better view of the drenched man. He was indeed staring at something in his hands. Her necklace.

Lisbon's heart constricted. She had done this to him. He was sitting here all alone, no doubt contemplating what to do with his life because she had told him to stay away. _No_, Lisbon argued with herself. This was _not_ her fault. Jane had brought this upon himself. Still, she made her way over to the bench. The man didn't move to look at her but Lisbon was sure he was aware of her presence. She had picked up on the almost unnoticeable tensing in his shoulders and the fist which clenched around the necklace, effectively concealing it from view.

Lisbon collapsed on the wet seat, as if she didn't have the strength to stand and fight this any longer. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Lisbon looked at the soggy tickets in his other hand. They were fanned like a deck of cards and she was able to make out most of the destinations. Finally, she spoke.

"Why a train?"

Jane didn't move but quietly muttered a "Hmm?"

"Why a train? All these places are far enough to take an airplane which would be quicker…"

Jane shrugged. "Why rush? It's not like I have any time constraints."

Good point, Lisbon thought to herself. She looked at the tickets again.

"You bring your passport?"

Jane shook his head.

"Well, that rules out Tijuana and Toronto which leaves Colorado, Florida and…Vermont?"

Jane shrugged again. "Seemed like a good place to disappear for a while."

"Hmm… well, Florida is probably the furthest within the country."

For the first time, Jane looked up at her with hollow, sad eyes and she realized what her comment implied.

"Sorry, that was low." Lisbon let the apology linger and then continued. "You're going to leave Sadie? She, ah…she misses you."

Jane's gaze fell away from Lisbon and out somewhere in the crowd. "I uh, figured I'd leave her with you. Now you just need the house and…"

Lisbon stared at him. The anger she had managed to effectively bury, made itself known. She wasn't exactly sure what he was implying but had a pretty good idea. "What?"

"Well. Let's see. You have the man and the dog. Now you just need the house with the white picket fence. Oh, and don't forget the 2.5 kids."

She stood. "I don't have to sit here and listen to this."

"And why _are_ you here?" It was a genuine question.

Neither of them talked for a few moments. Lisbon had come because the man from the station had called her hadn't she? She supposed she could have told the man on the phone to call security on Jane but instead, Lisbon had agreed to deal with the matter herself. Why was that exactly? Lisbon wasn't sure or maybe she wasn't yet ready to admit the true answer. Instead, Lisbon changed the subject.

"He told me you know." She wasn't planning on bringing this up so soon but it just came out.

"Who?"

"You know who. Walter."

Jane nodded.

"And he's going to ask me to marry him." Lisbon watched for a reaction in Jane. There was one but it was slight.

He slumped his shoulders and took a breath before replying. "Say yes."

Now, THAT surprised Lisbon. She had found him sitting out here in the pouring rain staring at the necklace he had given her after all.

"Why?"

"He told you the truth. He obviously loves you. Plus, he can give you…"

Lisbon cut him off. "No. Jane I need to know why. Walter told me I don't know everything about that day in the mall."

Jane nodded slowly. "Coal Tar soap," He simply said.

"Your wife. Red John said she smelled like it right? When he…" She let the comment trail.

"He was wrong, or at least I thought he was."

"What do you mean?"

"My daughter, she used the strawberry no-tears shampoo. We had to keep it in stock at all times. She wouldn't use anything else but my wife, she never used Coal Tar soap in her life."

"So… he what?" Lisbon was grasping for answers.

"I thought he was wrong. I thought it proved he wasn't Red John but then it hit me. She may not use the stuff but.."

"But?"

"You do."

It hit Lisbon at full force. Fear, depression, and understanding nearly knocked the agent off her feet. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Her brothers got her hooked on the stuff. True, the soap cleaned like nothing else she'd ever used.

"O'Loughlin wasn't just after Hightower. He wanted to finish the task he started at the fairgrounds. He almost succeeded."

Lisbon knew it was going to take her a while to fully comprehend the information. It was beginning to come to her in pieces, starting with the fact that Jane's phone call had most definitely saved her life that day. Following closely behind, was the realization that Jane had indeed been thinking of her at his moment of decision. She probably would never know if his final resolution was based on fear for her or his need for revenge but it definitely gave her something to think about. It seemed like she, too had an important decision to make.

She took two steps back towards the waterlogged Jane and gently grasped his elbow. "Come on Jane, I have some dry clothes in the car. There's a coffee shop around the corner. Let's get you dry and warm. Then we can figure out what to do with those tickets of yours."

Lisbon was pleasantly surprised when Jane followed, as the pair slowly made their way out of the station.

**Present Day**

Lisbon absent-mindedly stared down at the engagement ring on her finger. She wondered if she had made the right choice in the end.

As if reading her mind, Walter walked over to her. He hugged her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Teresa. You chose correctly. In fact, I think I knew your decision even before you did."

Lisbon had to roll her eyes at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure Walter."

"I'm telling you, Teresa I knew it." Mashburn's childlike eagerness faded slightly at his next words. "I didn't however, expect you to jump on a train for an unexpected jaunt across the country."

The truth was, no one had expected it, including herself. Lisbon didn't really remember what led to the idea but when it hit her, nothing had felt more right. She would be lying if she said she had forgiven him by the time she and Jane had made their way into the coffee shop but Lisbon no longer detested his face. They had made small talk. Jane had mostly asked her about the things he had missed while he was in jail.

Lisbon had appreciated the light subject matter, eagerly filling him in on the four whole cases they had solved over his six-month incarceration. The whole time, she had stared at his face, trying to pinpoint what it was that was different about him. Lisbon was going to reason that it had to be the fact that Red John was indeed gone when she noticed it. A scar, about an inch long ran parallel to his right eyebrow. She resisted the sudden urge to trace her finger across it. Instead, she simply pointed and asked, "What happened?"

Jane averted his gaze but had answered her question. "I uh, was in a different block than last time. Let's just say there were a few inmates who knew of my reputation. A couple even knew me personally. Even though my skull may be thicker than most, it was no match for the metal sink in my cell. Only took them two days to figure out that roommates were not an option for me."

Lisbon swallowed, recalling the emotions that had flooded her at Jane's admission. She remembered feeling anger first. They should have been aware of the potential dangers to Jane in that place and yet they hadn't figured it out soon enough. Jane had been hurt. This flooded Lisbon with sadness. Not only had she been completely unaware of his injury but she also came to the understanding that Jane must have been completely alone for those six months. Inmates weren't exactly ideal companions but Lisbon knew how Jane's mind worked when he was left to himself.

Maybe it was those emotions that had prompted Lisbons final actions that day. More likely, it was the realization that both she and Jane were in desperate need for a fresh start. Whatever the reason, Lisbon's mind had been made. Back in her SUV, Lisbon remembered observing Jane as she drove back to the train station. He had stared out the window the entire way, fists clenched so tightly that she wondered if he had cut off the blood flow to his own fingers. He must have assumed she would simply drop him back off at the station and then abandon him again. She had given no hints to anything otherwise.

Instead, Lisbon had followed a surprised Jane back into the station and walked right up to the ticket counter.

"Two tickets please." She had stated.

"Ok ma'am. And where would you like to go?"

Lisbon hesitated only a moment. "Chicago."

Yes, it was crazy and very unlike her but like she said before, it felt so right. There had been a time, even though it seemed like ages ago, that her and Jane had been unbelievably close. Even so, Lisbon hadn't shared much of her childhood with the man. She figured if they were going to attempt at a new start, there was no better place. Lisbon needed a change and the familiar surroundings of her childhood niche were drawing her to the windy city.

* * *

><p>The sound of Sadie running in from her walk drew Lisbon out of her daze. Van Pelt followed closely behind.<p>

Mashburn smiled "Ah, now everyone's here. May I suggest we leave? We cannot have you late now can we Teresa?"

The two women gathered their necessary belongings and then Van Pelt helped Lisbon outside. Once in the sunshine, Lisbon took a deep breath. "Yup, today is going to be a good day." She said to no one in particular.

Van Pelt just smiled.

Mashburn was waiting outside, holding the door of the new black Mercedes open for the women. They slid into the back seat and Sadie took the passenger seat. Mashburn closed the door and then got into the driver's side. He looked over at Sadie and chuckled. "I would say something about dog hair on the brand new leather seats but then again, this isn't my car."

Lisbon had to chuckle herself. She then reached forward and scratched the dog behind the ear. "Get used to this Sadie."

Van Pelt spoke for the first time in the car. "I can't believe you got them a car; this car, for that matter!"

Mashburn just shrugged and said "That's what friends do," as if buying a new Mercedes as a wedding present was an everyday thing. He looked in his rearview mirror at Lisbon. "So, no cold feet? Cuz you know I have a jet at my disposal. Just say the word."

Lisbon shook her head, smiling. No, there was no changing her mind today. It was mostly a joke anyway.

"Ok then", Mashburn said pulling out of Lisbon's driveway. "Let's go get you married. In two hours, you will no longer be Teresa Lisbon but Teresa Jane."

Teresa Jane. Lisbon liked the sound of that. Oh yeah, today was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

><p><em>Phew... ok, I can come out from hiding now I think. Wow, took 4 chapters just to set the stage for this one. Don't worry, at some point you'll get to read about what happened on their trip to Chicago and... the proposal. :o) I decided not to make this a linear story so there will be a lot of back and forth. Also, this is in no way the end of the drama although I think I'll give you a couple fluffy wedding chapters for putting up with Mashburn for so long. Please review.<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Life is Beautiful

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated._  
><em>We barely make it.<em>  
><em>We don't need to understand,<em>  
><em>There are miracles, miracles.<em>

Yup. This is definitely the life, Lisbon thought. No work for two weeks, hotel suite at the Stearling, all the strawberries she could possibly eat, and oh yeah, she was married to Patrick Jane. She kept having those _is this really happening_ moments but then all she would have to was lift her head off the pillow, no, chest she was laying on and gaze into those ocean eyes to reassure herself. Said man, Jane, was currently lightly tracing patterns on Lisbon's right shoulder. She could so get used to this.

The day had gone off without a hitch. It began with a small, intimate ceremony on the beach. Lisbon had originally wanted to have the actual ceremony in a church but then thought against it due to the traditional division of bride and groom sides within the church. It wasn't that Lisbon had that many friends and family members to invite but most of her acquaintances were members of the bureau. Things could get confusing. Instead, they had opted for an outdoor wedding with only their closest friends and family at the actual ceremony. Everyone else was invited to the larger reception afterwards.

Lisbon had two bridesmaids; Van Pelt, her maid of honor and Hightower. Jane had asked Cho and Rigsby to be his groomsmen. No surprise there. Minelli, after thoroughly interrogating Jane, offered to give Lisbon away and she had agreed immediately. Even Saide was involved. The rings were attached to a bow around her collar, easily accessible when the time came.

Lisbon wished she remembered more but the whole day went by in a whirlwind. The ceremony itself seemed to last only a moment, before they were whisked away for pictures. At the reception, she and Jane did miraculously manage to eat a few bites of food in between making rounds to their guests and dancing.

To sum everything up, she was exhausted. Well, not _that_ exhausted but tired enough. As fantastic as the day had been, it was nice to finally have time to themselves, just her and Jane. Time alone also meant it was time to deal with the unavoidable. She really didn't want to. Not now, when everything was, well, perfect but she had decided that tonight would be the night, even before Walter had brought it up in the car. The ride to the ceremony had been a silent one until he sprung the question.

"_So…" Masburn began, looking at Lisbon through the rearview mirror. "Have you told him yet?"_

_Lisbon's gaze turned cold and then she replied, "Not that it's any of your business Walter but no, not yet." She looked out the window hoping Mashburn would drop it. He didn't._

"_Why not?" _

_Lisbon thought about not answering but instead, she gave a little. "Because, I want today to be about us, Jane and I."_

"_Do you think…" Mashburn trailed and then continued. _

"_I don't think anything Walter. Can we please just drop this? If it feels any better, I'm going to tell him tonight."_

_Van Pelt didn't want to ease drop but she was in the car with them after all and she was thoroughly confused. She was smarter than Mashburn though, and kept her mouth shut._

"_I'm sorry Teresa. I didn't mean to pry." Walter said and then added. "But, it isn't my fault. I mean, I was only calling you to ask what time to pick you up. You were the one trying to convince me you had a timer set for chicken at 9am in the morning."_

_Minor mistake. Lisbon had quickly corrected and said she was baking cookies. Walter hadn't bought it. Lisbon didn't reply and thankfully Mashburn ceased his questions._

"Jane." Lisbon began.

"Hmmm" Jane managed, obviously sounding as content as Lisbon felt.

"We ah, we need to talk." Lisbon managed to mumble.

Jane faked looking at his watch. "It's been what eight hours, and you're already sick of me?" He was trying to lighten the tense mood but failed miserably.

Lisbon peeled herself out of Jane's arms and sat up on the bed. She stared down at her knees.

Jane, realizing that this was serious, sat up and gently grasped Lisbon's shoulder's .

"Lisbon." Jane tried softly, because calling her Jane would just be too weird. "Teresa, honey, look at me."

Lisbon made no effort to move so Jane crawled off the bed and knelt in front of her. He gently lifted her chin to face him. "Teresa, do you remember the words I spoke to you today?"

His vows; she realized that was what he was talking about. They had decided to write their own. Out of all the day's events, those vows were the clearest thing in her mind. She brought them to memory in hopes of giving her strength.

"_Teresa, you have no notion how good it is to see your face." Jane began, grasping both of Lisbon's hands in his. _

_This brought a smile to Lisbon's face, not unlike the one she sported the first time he said those words._

"_I can honestly say that I am a different man than the one that walked into your office nine years ago and not just in the cellular regeneration sense"_

_Another smile._

"_I was like a lost puppy looking for a home and boy did I find one. Yes, it may have taken me a long time to figure it out but I finally have and I'm forever grateful. I'm constantly surprised by your kindness, blown away by your strength, and comforted by your love for me even when I didn't deserve it. I honestly have no idea what you see in me but I know you see something and I'll hold on to that. I won't stand here and promise you that I won't get on your nerves from time to time. Heck, you'll probably want to deck me on a daily basis but what I will promise you is that you and you alone hold my heart. After all, I'm not sure I would have a heart, a functioning one anyway, if it wasn't for you. You showed me how to love again Teresa and I plan to spend every day for the rest of my life showing you what you have taught me." Jane finished managing to hold back the tears but with great effort._

"Yes, of course I remember Jane." Lisbon finally answered.

"And do you remember what you said to me?"

"_Jane…Patrick. You once told me that you didn't deserve happiness. Out of all the things you have ever said to me, I think that broke my heart the most because I could see your pain. I could see that you truly believed those words. I made it my mission a long time ago to prove you wrong because Jane…" Lisbon wasn't as strong at holding back the tears. A couple escaped and trailed down her face as she gently cupped Jane's cheek with her left hand. "…you deserve so much happiness. I'd like to think that I give you at least some of that happiness and it elates me to do so. Even if your happiness had meant you disappearing to a private island and away from me, I would have let you go in hopes that you would find even a little peace. Lucky for me, you didn't disappear. You chose to be with me and now that I have you, I hope you know I'm never letting you go Patrick Jane."_

"Yes."

Jane nodded. "Then that's all that matters. We can handle everything else, you and I."

Lisbon knew that, deep down but she was still terrified.

"Please, Lisbon. Just tell me."

Lisbon sighed, met Jane's eyes, and then told him. "I'm pregnant. We're pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>So, you probably saw that one coming. So, how do you think Jane will react? I already have the reaction written but I still like to see what you think will happen. Oh, and I need some honeymoon destination ideas. Where do you think they would like to go? I have a couple ideas but haven't decided. Needless to say, they'll be leaving on said honeymoon in the next chapter so I may need a bit of help before i finish typing it. **hint hint** Please review (in case you didn't get the hint hint... lol)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Adventure

_I cannot live  
><em>_I can't breathe  
>Unless you do this with me. <em>

"I'm pregnant. We're pregnant." Lisbon locked eyes with Jane, thinking maybe if she tried real hard, she could read his reaction. It was no use. His face gave away nothing. He didn't say anything but he also didn't get up and walk away, her biggest fear. They just stared at one another silently. It may have been moments later or a half hour but finally, Jane spoke. Th words spoken were anything but what Lisbon had been expecting.

With pleading eyes, Jane held out his hand. "Dance with me."

Thoroughly confused and not knowing what to say, Lisbon took his hand as he led her to their balcony. Jane paused momentarily to switch the television station to one playing classical music. It was dark out on the balcony but the city lights of Sacramento provided a surprisingly tranquil atmosphere. A soft breeze blew through their hair as they slowly moved to the music, neither of them uttering a word.

At the reception, the couple had danced to _More Than Words_. It was fitting that the first song they ever danced to was also the first song of their marriage but now was not the time for lyrics. This was a different kind of moment all together. Lisbon had no idea what would happen beyond this particular moment but for the time being, she really didn't care. Instead, she grew strength from it, her head fitting perfectly beneath her husband's chin as if she was made to fit in the exact position. The steady breathing of his chest and the beat of his heart against her ear, soothed all of Lisbon's fears.

"I'm scared." Jane all but whispered in a sigh.

"Me too," Lisbon admitted. "But isn't that to be expected?"

"I suppose. It's just that…"

Lisbon loosened her embrace on Jane slightly so she could reach her right arm around his neck. She gently ran her fingers in a soothing manner through the wisps of hair at the base of his neck, all the while looking at him. She waited patiently for him to voice his fears.

"I love you so much." He began.

"And I love you." Lisbon reassured.

"And I'm being given the second chance I never thought I would have. I'm afraid to be happy. I'm afraid to get to the point where I have everything I could ever want. When I had nothing, I used to think that at least there's nothing else that can be taken from me. I couldn't possibly hurt anymore than what I was feeling. It's why I tried to distance myself from the team. I foolishly thought if I pretended that none of you meant anything to me, it wouldn't hurt when I eventually lost you again, either to time or circumstance."

"Now I have something to lose. Two big somethings. If anything happened to you…" Jane leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers and gently chased the outline of her cheek with his thumb.

"Nothing is going to happen to me Jane. I'm right here." She kissed him lightly. "We're right here and we're not going anywhere."

Jane returned the kiss. God, he loved this woman so much he thought his heart would explode right then and there. Instead of speaking, Jane strategically swooped the petite Lisbon into his arms and carried her back inside. They say actions speak louder than words and Jane intended to show Lisbon exactly what he was feeling.

* * *

><p>Quite a while later, the couple was awakened from their slight slumber by a scratching at the door.<p>

"Oops. I guess it's time to let her in." Lisbon chuckled.

Jane peeled himself out of the bed to open the door for Sadie who trotted in. She stopped briefly to look at the couple as if annoyed by the delay, and then proceeded to leap onto the queen-sized bed. She quickly made herself at home, in her typical spot in front of Lisbon's feet at the end of the bed.

"I still have no idea how you got her in here." Lisbon mumbled, still half asleep.

"You remember when I was blinded in that explosion?"

"You mean the first, but certainly not the last time, you were a bad patient?" Lisbon couldn't resist.

"Whatever you say my dear but yes. I decided to keep that stick they gave me at the hospital and it came in quite handy tonight."

"You didn't…" Lisbon opened her eyes to fake a glare at her husband.

"Oh but I did and It'll work tomorrow when we're in New York as well."

Lisbon couldn't deny that she liked the idea of all three (technically four) of them being together, although Jane's crazy tactics never ceased to amaze her.

Jane climbed back into bed and reached for Lisbon. She obliged, resting her head on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. He made a great pillow, she concluded. Jane kissed her forehead and then reached an arm behind him to turn off the lamp on the wall behind the bed.

The room was quickly blanketed in darkness. Jane clung to Lisbon as he relaxed his breathing.

"One day." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"It's just amazing. In one day, I've gained an entire family."

With that, Lisbon tightened her own embrace on Jane and drifted asleep in the presence of her precious little family.

* * *

><p><em>AN... where is everyone? The beach? LoL I'm trying to keep up with the updates but I have a fairly new job which takes up 53 hours of my week. I've decided to keep referring to Lisbon by her maiden name because Teresa doesn't seem right (except in special occasions)... and two Jane's would be even more confusing. There will probably be a couple more fluffyish chapters before the main drama of this fic begins. I've been doing a lot of research for this one, and I think I've decided exactly where I'm going to take this one. I hope you'll come along for the adventure as this begins to speed up. If you're reading this, I would love to hear what you think as we go along and then you can go back to making sandcastles ;o) _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N I'm so sorry this is going up so slow. I have quite a bit hand-written but I've been so exhausted this past week and lacked the ambition to type anything. This will be your last fluff chapter for a while so enjoy it while it lasts ;o) _

* * *

><p>Faith Chapter 7 - Time of My Life<p>

_And I'll taste every moment  
>And live it out loud<br>__I know this is the time,  
><em>_This is the time  
><em>_Of my life... _

Teresa Lisbon-Jane was unpacking the pile of boxes at her feet. Someone alert the media. The team had graciously moved all of her stuff from her place to their new house while the couple was on their honeymoon. Some of the boxes she had never unpacked the last time she had moved. Lisbon was surprised to find a full set of dishes, a coffee grinder and a stir-frying wok amongst other treasures. Sadie sat not too far away pawing at her own box. Lisbon opened the flaps of Sadie's box, allowing the dog access to her belongings. Sadie grabbed her rope toy and then trotted away, disappearing like Jane had hours ago. Where the man had disappeared to, Lisbon could only guess. She leaned forward to retrieve another box when Jane appeared as if on cue with two glasses of ice tea, Sadie trailing at his heels.

"Maybe we should have bought a bigger house." Jane chuckled.

Lisbon looked up to acknowledge her wayward husband briefly before attending to the box in her hands. "And where have you been all morning mister? Trying to avoid helping me unpack?"

"Nah, I was downstairs, uh, moving around some stuff." Jane explained."Besides, I figured I would leave you to your unpacking. You do need the practice after all."

"Right," Lisbon retorted.

Jane handed the glass to Lisbon, trying to sneak a peek into the box she was currently digging through. "Whatcha got there?" Jane asked.

"This," she said, pulling the case from the box, "…is my old violin. Haven't played it in years."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Violin?"

"Yeap." Lisbon blew the dust off the case and then slowly unlatched it. "Played all through high school, even went to districts three years in a row."

"May I?" Jane gestured towards the instrument.

Lisbon lifted the violin out of the case along with the bow and handed it to Jane. "Be careful with it. The thing isn't as resilient as the stapler on my desk."

Jane wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied admiring the wooden object. "An Eastman, nice."

"Yeah, it was a combined Christmas and birthday present one year." Lisbon briefly wondered why Jane was so well-versed on his violin brands but the thought quickly left her mind when Jane expertly positioned the instrument under his chin, set his fingers on the strings, and drew the bow across them on one fluid motion.

Lisbon gawked. "You…you play?"

"Violin? I'm hardly an expert. I'm more of a bass guy?"

"Bass? As in?.."

"Large, cello-like instrument, with four strings that are typically plucked rather than bowed bass." Jane offered.

"But...?" Lisbon was having a hard time forming words.

"I may have not gone to districts or even high school for that matter but I did more than ride carnival rides and perform card tricks as a kid." Jane explained. He looked up at the ceiling as if trying to recall a distant memory. "A lot of us played instruments. Sally, she was the violinist. I played the bass and…" Jane paused.

"And?"

"…and Angela played piano."

"Did you perform for an audience?" Lisbon asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Sometimes, but usually we just played for fun, especially at night while the adults gambled."

Lisbon nodded as Jane handed her the violin. She returned it to its case.

"Come on, let's get out of here for a while. I think it's time for a break anyway." Jane said suddenly.

"Where are we going?" Lisbon asked.

"A walk. We can take Sadie for a stroll on the beach. It's a bit chilly out today but the sun's out." Jane knew Lisbon would welcome the idea and was already retrieving her jacket from the closet.

Lisbon stood and walked over to Jane who held out her jacket. As Jane helped her put it on, Lisbon recalled when he had bought it for her a little over a week ago on their honeymoon. They had decided upon an east coast honeymoon for two reasons. Firstly, Lisbon had always wanted to visit New York City but had never found an excuse to do so and second because her brother, Tommy and his family lived in Connecticut. Tommy had come to their wedding but his wife Kelly had stayed home with their two girls, Staci who was three and Tim, who was only eight weeks old. Visiting the city provided the perfect opportunity to visit with all of them.

Lisbon recalled Jane's insistence that she have the pea coat he had spotted in one of the store windows. They had been shopping on Sixth Avenue when Jane laid eyes on the jacket. It was a simple double-breasted black pea coat with shiny golden buttons. Jane had grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

.

.

"_Let's go in here." Jane said as he tugged on his wife's arm lightly. _

_Once inside, Jane immediately found a store employee and asked about the jacket. "Where can I find the coat from the window?" He asked._

"_Over this way sir." The man looked down, noticing Sadie. "I'm sorry, but the dog can't come in here."_

_Some of the stores allowed dogs but this obviously wasn't one of them. Jane opened the door and instructed Sadie to wait for them._

_The employee then directed them to a large rack with jackets of all sizes matching the one in the window. _

_Lisbon took one look at the price tag and began insisting that she didn't need a pea coat. It wasn't that cold outside even though it was early October._

"_Nonsense." Jane said. "You must have one my dear. Everyone in the city owns one or haven't you noticed? If we want to blend in, this is essential." He argued, taking one off the rack and insisting she try it on._

_Lisbon slid her arms in the sleeves and fastened the buttons. She had to admit, the jacket was warm and very comfortable. _

"_Is there a mirror around?" Jane asked the employee._

"_On the back wall behind you." The man pointed._

_Jane grabbed Lisbon's shoulders and gently guided her to the lengthy mirror on the wall. "See Teresa my dear. This looks lovely on you just like I knew it would from the moment I saw it."_

_Lisbon turned in the mirror, surprised at how well the jacket fit her. Maybe he should let the man spoil her. They were newly married after all. Besides, there was clearly no arguing with the man. "Alright Jane, you win. I do like it."_

_Jane clapped his hands in excitement. "We'll take it!" He exclaimed. _

"_Sure sir and may I suggest one of our lovely fashionable scarves to complete the ensemble?" The man suggested, holding up multiple silk scarves of all colors._

_Jane took the green one and tied it around Lisbon's neck."Perfect. I'll pay for these. Is it alright if she wears them?"_

"_No problem sir, I'll ring you up at the register."_

_._

_._

Lisbon wrapped her arms around the warm fabric, as the memory lingered. She reached into the coat pocket to retrieve Sadie's leash. After hooking Sadie up, Lisbon took Jane's hand and they walked out into the crisp autumn air.

* * *

><p><em>I have at least one more honeymoon scene I'm saving for some relief from the drama on its way. You've been warned..lol. I'll try to get the next chapter typed and posted before the end of the week. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

Faith Chapter 8 - Hold On

_Hold on, Hold on_  
><em>When the current pulls you under<em>  
><em>And your heart beats like thunder<em>  
><em>Just give my your hand<em>  
><em>Hold on, Hold on<em>  
><em>Until the storm is over<em>  
><em>And I'll be fighting for you<em>  
><em>Just give me your hand<em>  
><em>And hold on. <em>

_4 months later_

Lisbon looked at herself in her bedroom mirror turning from one side to another to admire her now very obvious lump. Her transformation from woman to whale had begun about a month ago and she recently had to go shopping for more suitable clothes. Her pregnancy up to this point had been far from a breeze. Whoever said morning sickness subsided at the end of the first trimester had apparently lied. The smell of anything from food to perfumes sent her running to the porcelain throne. Even the smell of coffee, turned her stomach. Lisbon's headaches also seemed to intensify with her pregnancy but that must have had something to do with the fact that she couldn't pop her typical painkillers like breath mints.

The fates were indeed cruel but then there was Jane. He always seemed to know when she needed her, bringing offerings of bland food and plenty of water. She would never suffer from dehydration with Jane around. He was her rock and a constant shadow, even following her into the woman's bathroom at the office when she ran like a banshee through the bullpen. He would hold her hair and rub slow circles on her back until the heaving subsided. So yes, Lisbon had survived the first four months with the help of her husband.

Tomorrow, she would go for her third ultrasound. Lisbon was fortunate to have a good friend as her OBGYN. Bethany had roomed with Lisbon during her time at the police academy. Bethany was a third year med student at the time. It had worked out well since Lisbon was almost never home and Bethany needed a quiet place to study. They had grown close in the rare times the two were both home.

Bethany had informed Lisbon that she and Jane would be able to determine the sex of the baby at this next visit but they had decided that they didn't want to know. There were only a few real surprises in life and this was one of them. Besides, they had waited four months already. What was another five?

Lisbon smiled, placing a hand on her somewhat swollen belly. The little life inside of her was worth every moment of sickenss

"Me, daddy and Sadie cannot wait to meet you." Lisbon said out loud quietly.

Tonight, however, they were celebrating another matter all together. Rigsby had finally popped the question to the beautiful red-headed Van Pelt. What took the man so long was anyone's guess but it was official and the team was going out to celebrate. Now, If only she could find something to wear.

Lisbon wished Jane were there to help her solve this particular issue but he had disappeared to the basement like he had nearly every night since they had moved in. She had no idea what the man could possibly be doing down there all this time but when she had asked he had hushed her saying it was a secret. Sure, she had been down to the basement but Jane made sure there were no clues left for her to find when he wasn't around.

Lisbon finally decided on a loose-fitting dress after emptying most of her entire closet on the bed. She was winded from the effort of flinging so many clothes so she sat to catch her breath, on the bed next to Sadie.

"You going to clean up this mess while I'm gone?" She asked the dog.

Sadie just tilted her head and stared at Lisbon.

"I know, I know. I made this mess. Guess I'll have to clean it up when I get home right girl?" Lisbon sighed and scratched Sadie behind the ears. The dog wagged her tail against the bed.

"Honey, you almost ready?" Lisbon heard Jane call from downstairs.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute. I'll be down." Reluctantly, Lisbon stood and walked to her dresser. She sprayed a few sprits of the cinnamon perfume Jane loved so much and then grabbed her purse, shutting off the bedroom light on the way out.

Jane met her at the bottom of the stairs and kissed her full on. "You look gorgeous my dear."

"Yeah, maybe to a male hippopotamus." Lisbon grumbled under her breath.

"Don't talk like that Teresa. You're stunning. Pregnancy suits you well. Besides, you're only four months pregnant. You're hardly a hippopotamus, more like a cute little pot-bellied pig." He beamed.

Lisbon swatted Jane for his comment half-jokingly. "Is it still raining outside?" She asked.

"Buckets," Jane answered. "I've got your jacket here and I brought up the umbrella from the basement."

"Ok, just let me grab my purse and we can head out." Lisbon retrieved her purse from the kitchen counter and then allowed Jane to help her with her jacket.

Jane offered his arm to Lisbon and she took it. With his other arm, he snatched up the umbrella and they left for their evening of celebration.

.

.

.

_Later at O'Malley's  
><em>

"So you just waltzed into the hotel lobby with Sadie and pretended you were blind?" Van Pelt asked still not believing their story.

"Twice." Lisbon corrected.

"You know, there are pet friendly hotels." Rigsby informed.

"Ah yes, but not the Ritz Carlton" Jane argued.

Rigsby rolled his eyes and clasped his fiancé's hand . Cho stared. Tonight, he was the odd man out.

"Will you guys excuse me a moment." Lisbon said as she stood up from their table. "I need to use the lady's room."

The team just smiled at her, knowingly as she wandered off to the back of the restaurant.

"So," Rigsby began when Lisbon was out of sight. "How's your, ah, secret project going?" He asked making invisible quote marks with his hands.

"Finished with the first part and just bought the supplies for the second." Jane said proudly.

"She suspect anything?" Asked Cho, finally speaking up.

"Not a thing. Well, she obviously knows something's up since I'm down there every night but I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Don't we know." Rigsby half mumbled.

"Have you picked out a color for the room?" Van Pelt asked.

"Lisbon hasn't decided yet but it's going to have to be something neutral since we won't know whether it's a boy or girl until he or she is born."

Van Pelt nodded.

Jane glanced down at his watch and frowned. He looked around the room for any sign of his wife and then stood up. "I'm going to check on Lisbon."

Van Pelt stood up. "I'll go in Jane. Waltzing into the CBI bathroom is one thing. If you go barging into the girl's bathroom here, you may get beat up."

Jane nodded but followed Van Pelt until they were standing outside of the door. Van Pelt went in and called for Lisbon. "Boss, are you in here?" No one answered. There was only one stall door closed. Van Pelt peaked underneath the door. Lisbon's heeled shoes were clearly visible but why wasn't she answering? "Boss?"

Lisbon made a sound resembling a moan. Van Pelt knocked on the stall door now, more frantic now. "Boss, you need to open the door."

Jane must have heard the worry in her voice because then, he too was inside the bathroom, knocking on door. "Teresa, honey please open the door."

Jane's voice seemed to create a response and the door unlocked. Jane opened the door to find Lisbon sitting on the toilet seat, fully clothed with her head in her hands. Jane knelt in front of her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Headache." Lisbon managed.

Van Pelt watched as Jane drew Lisbon into his arms and whispered into her ear. She couldn't hear what the man was saying but assumed he was using his 'skills' to help relieve Lisbon of her headache. They remained in that position for ten minutes or so before Jane stood up.

"You think you can walk?" He asked Lisbon gently.

Lisbon nodded.

Jane looked up at Van Pelt. "Grace, I'm gonna take Lisbon home. Do you mind telling the guys?"

"Sure." Van Pelt said quickly.

"I'm sorry to cut your night short." Jane apologized.

"No need to apologize." Van Pelt put a hand on Lisbon's shoulder. "Hope you feel better boss."

Lisbon simply nodded.

Jane gently draped his arm around Lisbon and guided her out of the bathroom. When they were finally in the car Jane said, "I think we should tell Bethany about your headaches. There has to be something you can take."

Lisbon managed an "mmhmm" as she rested her head on Jane's shoulder and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Yay! I managed to post this before the end of the week as promised (of only barely). So, there's many things going on in this story. Jane's secret project...Lisbon's headaches (which you'll find more about next chapter). Thoughts?<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N I graduated from college with a BS in elementary education. That being said, I am no doctor so any medical explanations in this chapter or following are based wholly on the little research I have done so forgive any mistakes I have made in that area. _

* * *

><p>Faith Chapter 9 - Little Wonders<p>

_Our lives are made_  
><em>In these small hours <em>  
><em>These little wonders<em>  
><em>These twists and turns of fate <em>  
><em>Time falls away,<em>  
><em>But these small hours<em>  
><em>These small hours <em>  
><em>Still remain <em>

"And how is my favorite patient doing today?" Bethany smiled as she walked into Lisbon's room where she and Jane were waiting.

"Feeling pretty good." Lisbon admitted. "Jane convinced me to take a couple days off of work to relax."

"And you fought him tooth and nail I imagine." Bethany guessed.

"That she did." Jane agreed. "But when I told her I would take a couple days off with her and cook her anything she wanted, she caved."

Bethany chuckled. "Well well. Teresa, I think you've met your match, literally."

Lisbon blushed. "I guess so."

"So, are we ready for our ultrasound Teresa?" Bethany asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then. Let me just wheel this closer." Bethany moved the monitor closer to the bed so that Jane and Lisbon would both clearly be able to view it. Then, she took a seat on the stool to the left of Lisbon's bed. Jane held Lisbon's hand as Bethany prepped for the ultrasound.

"You know the drill by now, I presume." Bethany grabbed the tube of gel off of the counter behind her and squeezed an ample amount onto Lisbon's 'pot-bellied' tummy. She then moved the transducer across Lisbon's stomach in slow motion, looking for the best view of the developing child inside. When she found what she was looking for, Bethany turned the monitor towards the anxious parents. This was her favorite part of the job. She loved watching the emotions cross the parents' faces as they see how far their child has progressed in such a seemingly short amount of time.

Bethany focused on her two friends for a moment. The expression that filled Teresa's face was of awe and excitement. It was as if the woman didn't really believe that the instrument could really show her what she was indeed seeing. Bethany's eyes then moved to Jane. She watched as he forced himself to swallow. He too, had a look of disbelief evident on his face but it wasn't the same look as Teresa's. His face reminded Bethany of so many of her patients having their second or third child. It was a look that said they had experienced this miracle before but had forgotten just how amazing it could truly be. Bethany knew a bit about Jane's story and was pleased that the man was getting this second chance. He deserved it, they both did.

"Ok, you can see here, this is clearly the head." Bethany pointed to the screen. "And by the looks of that arm, it seems as if he or she is sucking on their thumb. "

"Already picking up on your bad habits." Jane joked.

Lisbon was too overjoyed to be angry at Jane's comment.

"Looks like your little one is developing nicely. How have you been feeling Teresa?"

"Actually, she's been having a lot of headaches lately." Jane answered for her.

"I've always had them." Lisbon added "But since I can't take my normal prescription painkillers, they seem to be worse."

"Is there anything she can take?" Jane asked. "It's really making her miserable."

"There are quite a few alternatives. I'll write you up a prescription for one. We can see how well that particular one works. If need be, we can try something else." Bethany suggested. "Besides the headaches, how are you doing?"

"I'm still getting morning sickness but I've had that all along. Think I'm finally getting used to what I can and cannot eat." Lisbon said.

Bethany nodded. "Unfortunately, pregnancy is different for all women. Some don't get sick at all and others, like yourself, are lucky enough to get more than a fair share. Just, make sure you're eating and drinking plenty of fluids." She looked at Jane now instead of Lisbon.

"Don't worry, Beth, he's the food and beverage nazi." Lisbon assured.

Bethany was glancing over Lisbon's chart. She placed it on the bed and grabbed the blood pressure cuff from off the wall and affixed it to Lisbon's arm.

"The nurse already did this when we came in." Jane supplied.

"I know." Bethany said. "I'm just double checking something." She squeezed the plunger until the cuff tightened around Lisbon's arm and then stuck the stethoscope bell underneath to measure heart rate. After a few moments, Bethany released the pressure from the cuff and removed the stethoscope from her ears. "Your BP is a little high Teresa so we're going to have to keep an eye on it." Bethany said.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nothing to be worried about right now. It's fairly common but it is something we need to monitor. I'm going to send you home with a portable monitor and I'm also going to have you leave us a urine sample so I can rule out a few things."

"What kind of things?" Jane insisted.

"Jane, Patrick, please don't do this to yourself." Bethany insisted. "It's nothing but as Teresa's doctor, I need to cover all my bases." She turned to Lisbon. "As your friend, I'm telling you both not to worry. I saw those scans. Your child is perfectly healthy. You're both doing a fantastic job." She smiled reassuringly. "I suggest you go home, take a nice warm bath, together if you prefer." Bethany winked. "I'll call you tomorrow with the results."

.

.

Twenty minutes Later, Jane and Lisbon were out of the appointment and on their way home when Jane pulled turned left into a parking lot.

"Where are we going? We don't need anything." Lisbon asked as she saw they had pulled into the grocery store lot.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Jane said.

Lisbon was about to protest but Jane had already hopped out of the car and was strolling into the store. Ten minutes later, he returned with a single bag in hand. He opened up the driver's side door and climbed in, handing the bag to Lisbon. He had considered trying to keep it a secret until they got home but the idea had been brilliant and he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

"I figured if we were going to have a date night in the bathtub, we should probably go all out." Jane said a matter-of-factly.

Lisbon peeled open the bag and smiled. Yup the man did know how to please and the items in the bag surprisingly didn't make her feel nauseous: Bubble bath, melting chocolate and luscious red strawberries.

* * *

><p><em>AN And the plot begins to thicken... more soon ;o)_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviews/responses I have received so far. They make me want to work harder on this thing. Ok, so this chapter was reallllly long so I have split it into two parts. I'll get the next part out asap._

* * *

><p>Faith: Chapter 10 - Colorblind<p>

_Coffee black and egg white  
>Pull me out from inside <em>

Jane and Lisbon were both still asleep at 11am when the phone rang. Lisbon went get up from bed to answer it but had to crawl out from underneath Sadie who was sprawled out on top of Lisbon's feet. She managed to reach the phone before the caller hung up.

"Hello."

"Hey Teresa, it's Beth."

"Hey Beth." Lisbon yawned.

"You just waking up?" Bethany half chuckled.

"mmm…Maybe."

"Long night?" Bethany surmised.

"Like it's any of your business Beth, but yes. Not in the way you're inferring. I simply took you up on your suggestion, or should I say we did."

"Long romantic bath complete with candles and Barry Manilow music?"

"How bout bubble bath and chocolate-dipped strawberries." Lisbon teased.

"Man, he's good." Bethany said.

"Yeah, I think I'll hang on to him." Lisbon smiled down at the groggy but awake Jane who was watching her with bleary eyes. She didn't want to bring up the obvious reason for Bethany's call but she had to face the music at some point. "So…"

"So, I was wondering if you and Patrick could swing by today."

"Is this about the test results?" Lisbon asked nervously.

"Yes and no. I haven't got those back yet but I realized after you left that I had forgotten to give you the BP monitor and the prescription for your headaches. I hate to have you come all the way back in."

"No, it's ok. We have today off anyway. What time would you like us?"

"Anytime this afternoon would be fine. The test results should be in by then so I can go over them with you while you're here."

"Is two o'clock ok?" Lisbon asked.

"That would be fine." Bethany agreed.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Lisbon said goodbye to her friend and doctor before hanging up the phone.

"Everything ok?" Jane asked.

"As far as I know." Lisbon replied. "Beth forgot to give me the BP monitor and the prescription for pain meds so she wants us to stop by. The test results won't be back until then."

"Mmm." Jane mumbled as an answer. "Means you can come back to bed then."

"It's eleven o'clock Jane." Lisbon argued.

"Exactly. When do we ever get to sleep this late?" Jane asked.

What could Lisbon really say to that? "Fine." Lisbon looked down at Jane and Sadie who now had her head resting comfortably on Jane's leg. "Traitor."

Sadie wagged her tail as Lisbon climbed back into the bed, resting her head on Jane's chest. "Do you think we're cursed?" She asked, not moving her head from its 'pillow'.

Jane looked down at her. "Cursed? Why would you say that?"

Lisbon sighed. "Every time we get close to happiness, something horrible happens."

"I guess you have a point but we've seemed to make out in the end every time. Besides, who says something bad is going to happen now?" Jane countered.

"What if something is wrong with me or with our baby?"

Jane sat up on his elbow so he could look Lisbon in the eye. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you… or junior." He leaned down and lightly kissed Lisbon's swollen stomach. "You and I both saw that ultrasound and have photos to prove it. No extra heads or limbs. Sure he or she kinda looks like an alien but that's hardly abnormal."

Jane's reassurance helped ease Lisbon's fears as she let the subject drop for the time being. As she let herself fall back into slumber, Lisbon managed to mumble, "I love you Patrick."

Jane kissed her forehead as he lay back down. "I love you too Teresa."

.

.

The next time Lisbon woke up, she was alone in bed. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was now ten minutes past noon. What a waste of the day. Reluctantly, Lisbon climbed out of bed and went in search of her missing cohorts. She found them in the kitchen making omelets. Well, Jane was making omelets. Sadie was at his feet, hoping to catch falling scraps. She knew her husband would 'accidentally' drop miscellaneous food items for Sadie to retrieve.

She leaned on the door frame to watch them.

"Hot water is almost ready." He said without turning to face her. He always knew when she was close by.

Since coffee made Lisbon nauseous nowadays, she had taken to drinking hot water with lemon in the morning. It helped settle her stomach and didn't taste all that bad either. Lisbon walked over to the cabinet to retrieve her mug as the kettle started whistling. She retrieved Jane's mug as well but only poured water into hers since she knew pouring the water in prior to the milk was like committing a cardinal sin when it came to Jane's tea. Once finished, Lisbon brought her mug over to their breakfast bar where Jane met her with two plates. Egg white omelet with cheese only and plain white toast for Lisbon and a western omelet with wheat toast for himself.

"Brunch for M'Lady." Jane said as he put down the two plates.

"Mmm. Smells good. Thank you Jane."

"Anything for you my dear." He replied as he went to fix his tea.

After breakfast, Jane insisted Lisbon get ready or they would be late to meet Bethany. Jane then got ready and they headed out. They made it to Bethany's office with two minutes to spare, not that Bethany would have cared if they had been late. The receptionist sent them right through and they found Bethany in her office. She greeted the couple warmly and then excused herself to go retrieve the test results.

Ten minutes later, Bethany reemerged, folder in hand. It was open and Bethany was focused on reading its contents. Jane watched as her eyes moved down the page, obviously skimming the material until they came in contact with either the information she was looking for or something she hadn't expected. Either way, Jane knew the moment that Bethany's expression changed that something was most definitely wrong.

Bethany looked up and met Lisbon's eyes. Lisbon too, knew before Bethany uttered a single word that she wasn't going to like whatever her friend had to say.

"It's not good." Bethany finally confirmed.

Jane's automatic reaction was to grip Lisbon's hand weather to comfort her or to anchor himself, he didn't know. He did know however, that they would need each other to face whatever what was on that piece of paper. He just hoped that together, they would be strong enough.

* * *

><p><em>So, in splitting this into two parts, I have given you an evil cliffy but you probably should have seen that one coming. I promise to post more soon. BTW, just today, I decided how I wanted to end this thing and it is motivating me to write write write... I'm excited and I hope you like what is to come ;o) <em>


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N I worked and worked at this to get it ready to post tonight as promised. Enjoy!_

_P.S. Some of you are too smart for your own good ;o)_

* * *

><p>Faith Chapter 11 - Hold My Heart<p>

_One tear in the dropping rain  
>One voice in a sea of pain<br>Could the maker of the stars  
>Hear the sound of my breaking heart? <em>

_One life, that's all I am  
>Right now I can barely stand<br>If you're everything you say you are  
>Would you come close and hold my heart? <em>

"What is it?" Lisbon asked, needing to know.

"Preeclampsia." Bethany blurted out. "You're showing textbook symptoms. Everything from your headaches to your nausea can be explained with this."

"What is preeclampsia?" Jane asked.

"Basically, it's a fancy word for hypertension. It's categorized by a BP that is 140/90 or higher." Bethany explained. "Protein in the urine is another sure sign of preeclampsia which is why I ran a urine sample."

"Many people have high blood pressure though right?" Jane argued. "It's not that uncommon so it can't be that big of a deal can it?"

Lisbon just listened to the conversation between Bethany and Jane, incapable of forming words at the moment.

Bethany continued "The problem with preeclampsia is that it only gets worse. The condition itself is dangerous but when it is left untreated, blood pressure continues to rise and can lead to even more serious conditions such as full blown eclampsia or HELLP syndrome both of which are potentially fatal to mother and baby."

"You said _if_ it is left untreated." Jane pointed out.

Bethany nodded. "Yes. You see, in the simplest terms, preeclampsia's cause lies in the placenta and while the mother can still experience symptoms for up to a week after delivery, most patients see a drastic improvement once the placenta is out of the picture."

"So what you're saying," Jane concluded, "Is that the only cure for this condition is to deliver the baby?"

"That is correct." Bethany confirmed.

"But I'm only twenty weeks pregnant." Lisbon finally found her voice.

"Yes." Bethany now looked down at the floor. "You're still at least four weeks away from the earliest possible point of viability."

They understood what Bethany was telling them at that moment and the reality tore open their hearts anew. Lisbon leaned foreward in her chair, placed her elbows on the desk in front of her and lowered her head in her hands, defeated. Jane gently rubbed her back but he wasn't about to give in so easily.

"There has to be _something _we can do. Another option." Jane insisted.

Bethany simply shook her head. "If this was a minor case, I could recommend options that lower the blood pressure etc, but Teresa is already experiencing quite a few alarming symptoms. Prolonging this will be equivalent to signing the death certificate for both Teresa and your child. I'm sorry."

Jane swallowed, out of words and arguments.

"If it helps any, the most likely cause of this is simply that this is your first pregnancy. There's no reason to believe that you won't be able to conceive again and have a completely normal pregnancy the next time around." She knelt down next to where Lisbon was sitting. "Teresa, listen to me. There was nothing you or I could have done to prevent this. It's horrible, I realize that and I don't know two people more deserving to have a child." Bethany went to embrace Lisbon but before she could , Lisbon fell out of her chair into Bethany's arms sobbing with the wave of sadness that swept over her. Jane joined them and Bethany could no longer hold back her own tears. The three of them clung to one another on the cold floor, grieving for the child who would never see the light of day.

.

.

Forty five minutes later, Jane and Lisbon left Bethany's office. Instead of leaving with the percription they had come in for, the couple left with a heavy burden on their shoulders. At 10am the following morning, Lisbon would be coming back in for the procedure that would reduce the Jane family of four to a family of three.

Bethany had offered to drive them home but Jane said they could manage. He spent the drive thinking, of anything he could possibly say to lift his wife's spirits but when his own heart was in shambles, it was difficult to come up with anything positive. Instead, he focused all of his attention on the road and getting them home in one piece.

Sadie greeted them eagerly as they entered the front door but Lisbon hardly noticed. She didn't want to talk or think about anything so she walked straight for her bedroom and shut the door, collapsing on their bed. Thankfully Jane did not follow. He probably needed her just as much as she needed him but for the life of her, Lisbon could not muster the courage to look for him. In her hands, Lisbon clutched the photograph containing the image of her last ultrasound. She lightly traced the outline of the image with her finger. Before leaving the office, Lisbon had requested one final piece of information from Bethany. As the sun set through the windows of her bedroom, Lisbon silently cried herself to sleep, wondering what their life would have been like had she got the chance to raise her baby daughter.

.

.

The house was dark when Lisbon finally emerged from the bedroom and found Jane sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water in his hands. Sadie was lying at his feet. He was sitting so his back was towards her but when his shoulders stiffened; Lisbon knew he was aware of her presence.

"Jane?" She asked softly, her voice cracking with emotion.

He did not answer but she saw him take a large breath, in and out.

"Patrick, please. We need to talk about this."

Without warning, Jane shot up from his chair. He grabbed the glass from the table and hurled it toward the kitchen wall. It smashed on impact not far from the sink and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Sadie began barking but Jane made no move to quiet the dog or apologize for his actions. Truthfully, Lisbon didn't blame him for his sudden outburst. She wasn't feeling very stable at the moment either.

Lisbon was scared but more for Jane than for herself. She made a move to walk towards Sadie when Jane turned to face her. Lisbon wasn't prepared for what she saw in his eyes. Sure, there was the expectant hurt and grief in them but what shocked Lisbon and frightened her to the very core was the anger and pure hate that emanated through his ocean eyes. Grabbing Sadie's collar, Lisbon involuntarily took a step back.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Lisbon asked in a timid voice.

Jane's breathing was in short gasps. To Lisbon, it looked as if he was having a panic attack. "What's wrong?" He finally voiced. "How can you ask me that? How can you possibly not know what is wrong with me?" Jane gripped onto the kitchen counter with all his might. He then started banging his head against the cabinet, lightly at first and then harder. "I…" _Bang_ "…just…" _Bang _"…can't …" _Bang "…do this…" Bang_ "…anymore."

"Jane! Stop it! You're hurting yourself." Lisbon insisted.

Jane's head lay still against the light wood of the cabinet. "First, Red John kills my wife and my beautiful baby girl and now you're…"

"I'm what? Hurting just like you?" Lisbon took a step closer and reached out to put a hand on Jane's arm but in one swift movement, Jane shoved her away with such force that she landed on the floor in a heap.

"No." Jane said forcefully. "You're going to kill my daughter just like he did."

Lisbon jolted awake in a half-scream. Sweat dipped down her face and she was visibly shaking from the nightmare. She looked down at her hands to realize that it wasn't all a nightmare. She still held the photo and tomorrow still signified the end of a chapter of a book that was never opened. No.

Lisbon got up from her bed determined to find Jane but also still frightened from the nightmare. A quick glance around the first floor showed no sign of him. Sadie was sleeping in her bed near the kitchen door. Then, Lisbon noticed the light coming from the basement. Of course. Quietly, she patted down the stairs into the basement. There, she found him curled up in what looked like a homemade rocking chair. He was sitting in it with his knees drawn up to his chin as he slowly rocked himself. Glancing around, Lisbon also noticed a wooden changing table and the unfinished rails of a crib. So this had been Jane's secret project.

Without making a sound, Lisbon walked up to the chair. Jane didn't look up but he uncurled himself, letting his feet fall back on the ground. Lisbon took that as an invitation as she slid herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his heart, lulled by its steady rhythm. Jane returned the embrace and buried his face in Lisbon's hair, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Neither of them spoke or moved for a long time but when they did, it was Lisbon who talked first.

"I can't do it." She began.

"Do what?" Jane asked, clearly unsure as to what Lisbon was referring to.

"Go through with the procedure, abort our child, kill another one of your beautiful daughters." Lisbon answered tearfully.

"Oh, honey." Jane couldn't believe what he was hearing. "None of this is your fault. We're doing what's necessary, to save your life. I know that. You know that. It's our only option."

"No." Lisbon insisted. "I won't let it be. Four weeks. That's all. Bethany said I was four weeks away from the point of viability."

"I understand what you are feeling." Jane said. "Really, I do but we're not going to discuss this any further. There's no way we're going to risk it. I can't lose you too Teresa. The only reason I survived the first time around was because of you. I won't survive a second time around."

"This is our baby we're talking about. I risk my life every day for strangers working with the CBI. They can keep me in the hospital, strap a BP monitor on me 24/7 for all I care. We've survived impossible odds before Jane. I'm asking you to have a little faith in me, to have a little faith in our child."

Jane was visibly shaking at this point. He couldn't believe he was still listening to Lisbon never mind considering the possibility. Surely, if there was any other option, Bethany would have offered it.

"I can't agree with this Lisbon but here's what I can offer you. We'll talk to Bethany early tomorrow before making a final decision. You can bring up your thoughts and if she, as your doctor and friend, thinks we should risk it, I'll consider it. Until then, can we drop it and just enjoy us for the moment."

Lisbon knew he was offering a lot even to say what he had. If the roles were reversed, Lisbon didn't know if she would have had the strength to do the same. She nodded into Jane's chest as he rocked her in the chair. Slowly, she drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone still ok? You didn't think Jane would really hurt Lisbon did you? nah... please let me know what you're thinking. Love hearing all your thoughts. <em>


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N This chapter is dedicated to all the readers who have followed Sadie from the very beginning! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Faith: Chapter 12 - Falling Slowly<p>

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hope for voice  
><em>_You had a choice  
>You've made it now <em>

"Teresa, please. If I thought this was a good idea, I would have suggested it earlier." Bethany urged.

Lisbon was nearly in tears. "Please, Beth. What's the worst that could happen?"

Bethany took a deep breath. "If preeclampsia develops into full blown eclampsia, seizures, coma, and death to both you and the baby are all very probable outcomes."

"Listen to Beth, Teresa." Jane urged. "I want there to be another way as much as you do but I can't risk looking you as well." He looked pleadingly at Lisbon, knowing whatever he said, the decision was ultimately hers to make.

Lisbon ignored Jane's pleas. "You said if."

"I said If because there are so many things that could go wrong. Preeclampsia doesn't get better Teresa. It always gets worse. The only question is how fast the condition progresses. There is also the risk of developing into what is known as HELLPS syndrome which leads to liver failure. I'm telling you, nothing good can come out of waiting any longer."

"My baby." Lisbon choked. Then, glancing at Jane, "Our Baby could come out of waiting."

Bethany tore her gaze from her grieving friends, nodding to herself at Lisbon's response. She no longer knew what to say. On one hand, Bethany was sure that Lisbon needed to go through with the procedure, for her own sake and for Jane's. She really didn't want to think about what would happen to the man if anything happened to Lisbon. On the other hand, she could understand Lisbon's need to protect the life of her child, at any cost. It was a mother's instinct after all.

Lisbon sniffed. "Beth, give me an honest answer. Is it possible to monitor this thing?"

Bethany let out a slow breath. "Yes and no. We can monitor your BP but everyone is different. Your BP is already pretty high so seizures could occur at pretty much any time. There are medications that could lower your blood pressure temporarily and there is even something that I can give you to help prevent the seizures but nothing is a sure thing."

"I want to try this Beth." Lisbon insisted. "We do everything we can. You can monitor me all you want and then if things go south, we'll do the procedure but not before we're sure there are no longer any options." She looked at Bethany and then at Jane. "Please, I have to do this."

Bethany glanced at Jane, who held her gaze with pained eyes. It was clear to her that Jane was completely torn over the situation. His face had lightened ten shades since he and Lisbon had entered her office and his hands visibly shook. He was asking her to make the call both as Lisbon's friend and doctor. He would agree with whatever she suggested, even though her decision could ultimately end in another tragedy for the man who had seen way too much of it in his lifetime. She gave a slight nod and Jane understood instantly, moving to embrace his hurting wife.

"Ok… ok." Bethany finally agreed. "We do this _only_ until things become too dangerous. When that time comes, we operate, on my order, no arguments. Are we clear?"

Lisbon nodded.

"Alright, now as much as I would like to admit you to the hospital for the time being, I have a feeling things will be less stressful at home. With that being said, I'm placing you on strict bed rest and assigning someone to your home who will monitor you at all times. If I didn't have other patients, I would be over there myself." Bethany took out her prescription pad. "I will write up your prescriptions which you can pick up on the way home. Give them to the nurse who should show up sometime before dinner. He or she will monitor your meds as well." She handed the pieces of paper to Jane who still had his around Lisbon.

"Thank you." Lisbon managed, eyes still moist.

Bethany stepped in to hug her friend. "Don't make me regret this Teresa. Promise me, any change in your condition and you'll let me know?"

Another nod.

"Jane, if she so much as takes one foot out of that bed, I'll come and amputate the foot myself to insure she can't leave. You understand me?"

"The feet stay in bed. Wouldn't want to loose those adorable feet Lisbon." Jane tried his best to lighten the mood even a little.

"Call me, any time of day or night."

"We will." Jane insisted as he led Lisbon towards the door.

Bethany watched as her two friends left the office hand in hand. Completely drained from the whole ordeal, she collapsed into the chair behind her desk and placed her head in her hands, praying that she hadn't just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Four hours later, Lisbon was settled comfortably into their guestroom on the bottom floor of their new house. She had argued that she should be able to stay in her own bed because she wasn't going anywhere after all. Jane had countered, saying that when the baby did finally come, there was no way he was carrying Lisbon with added junior weight, down those stairs. Lisbon had finally agreed when Jane had assured her he would be keeping her company in the guestroom. He had also moved Sadie's bed into the room saying she could keep an eye on things when he was out of the room.

At quarter past five, the doorbell rang. Jane left a dozing Lisbon to go answer the door. Sadie would normally go running to the door too but she seemed to sense a more important duty and stayed at the foot of the bed. Part of Jane really wanted to stay and snooze with Lisbon. The day's events had truly tired him out but Jane knew that the nurse at the door was a good thing so he unlocked the door. He was unprepared for the sight that greeted him on the other side of the door.

"Now aren't we a sight for sore eyes."

Jane smiled, genuinely surprised. "Emily?"

Emily was the nurse that had taken care of Jane after he had taken a swan dive off the cliff in the cold California mountains. "What are you doing here."

"For someone who's supposed to have a brilliant mind, you're kind of dense." Emily joked. "To answer your question, I moved to the city over a year ago. I've been working with Bethany part time now for four months. I saw a Teresa Jane on Bethany's patient list and wondered if you had finally smartened up. To my delight, I was correct in my assumptions, and I volunteered to help out. You know the rest."

"You're Teresa's nurse?" Jane was still surprised.

"Yes, well, if you ever let me inside of the house that is."

Jane moved aside immediately, offering to take the bag Emily was carrying. She handed it over and he closed the door behind her. Jane led Emily to Lisbon's room, whispering before going inside. "She's asleep. This has been really hard on her."

Emily nodded. "Sleep is the best thing for her right now. Why don't you go make you and her something to eat? I'll set up in here and do my initial check. Make yourself some tea. If I remember correctly, you have an addiction to the stuff. It'll do you some good since you look like you're about to drop."

Jane just shook his head, walking out of the room. He knew Lisbon was in good hands with Emily. It took him twenty minutes to make himself some tea, eat half a sandwich and toast a couple pieces of bread for Lisbon. Jane returned to Lisbon's room with his teacup in one hand and the plate of toast in the other. As if on cue, Lisbon began to stur.

Emily watched as the woman in the bed slowly awoke from slumber. Teresa's eyes immediately searched the room, and stopped when she found what, or more accurately, who she was looking for. Jane smiled down at her from where he was sitting on the side of the bed. New love, there was nothing in the world quite like it. The moment ended when Lisbon's eyes shifted from her husband to Emily. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Seems Emily here was upset that we didn't invite her to our wedding so she's here, making sure she doesn't miss the birth of our first child." Jane offered, with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"What Patrick here means," Emily corrected. "Is that Bethany would send only the best for her friend so here I am. Your husband has brought you some toast. What do you say we start working on making sure you and the baby stay healthy enough for you to deliver?"

Lisbon nodded, taking the plate of toast Jane offered. And so began the long battle for life.

* * *

><p><em>AN I couldn't resist bringing Emily back. Hopefully there aren't too many errors in this chapter. I read over it but I'm about to fall asleep so I dunno how well my brain is functioning. _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N So, I'm sitting here in central Massachusetts waiting for a hurricane and thought, hey, I should post another chapter. LOL. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Faith: Chapter 13 - Iridescent<p>

_You were standing in the wake of devastation_  
><em>And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<em>  
><em>And with the cataclysm raining down<em>  
><em>Insides crying "Save me now"<em>  
><em>You were there, impossibly alone<em>

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_  
><em>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known<em>  
><em>Remember all the sadness and frustration<em>  
><em>And let it go. Let it go<em>

The thought came to Jane the moment he set his gaze on Lisbon at the end of the isle on their wedding day. As tears pricked the normally restrained man's eyes; he immediately thought that he couldn't possibly love the woman walking towards him any more than he did in that instant. His heart was practically erupting at the sight of his wife to be. Like many times in his life, Jane had been proven wrong. If it was possible, he loved Lisbon more every single day, especially these last couple of weeks. If anyone thought agent Teresa Lisbon was a determined, spitfire of a woman, then they hadn't yet met Teresa Lisbon, mother to be. That being said, after weeks of being confined to a bed, this Teresa Lisbon was extremely bored and sick of being monitored constantly by three different individuals. Yes, she had agreed to the monitoring as part of the terms of her condition, but the constant presence of Emily, Jane, _and_ Sadie was a bit overwhelming.

Jane was currently lounging on the bed next to Lisbon reading a book. Sadie was perched at the end of the bed in her usual spot. Emily was fiddling with her hand-held vitals monitor which she watched as if everything would change in an instant.

"I feel like a bath." Lisbon stated, longing for even a half-hour of solitude.

Jane sat up and placed his book on the bedside table. "Sounds good to me."

"No, Jane." Lisbon placed her hand on Jane's arm. "I want to take a bath, alone."

Lisbon watched as something flickered across Jane's face. Weather it was hurt, confusion, or something else, Lisbon couldn't be sure but he had to understand that she needed some time to herself every now and then. As quickly as it came, the change in Jane was gone. He grinned slightly and nodded. Still, he got up from the bed.

"I'll just prepare the bath for you. You want bubbles?" He asked his wife.

Lisbon smiled. "Sure, that sounds nice."

"Make sure the water's not too hot." Emily instructed as Jane wandered into their bathroom. "Sorry, Teresa but if the temp is too high, it can raise your BP."

Lisbon nodded, understanding.

Five minutes later, Jane was back, announcing that Lisbon's bath was ready. He moved to help Lisbon into the bathroom but Emily got to her first.

"Let me just take this off." Emily said as she unclamped the BP monitor from Lisbon's index finger. "Ok, you're all set."

"You want your book?" Jane asked.

"Sure." Lisbon said. She may or may not read it but having it close by gave her options.

Jane helped her into the bathroom and then into the tub which felt like heaven to Lisbon. He was about to leave her to her solitude when they both spotted Sadie now laying in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Come on girl." Jane said to the dog. If he had to leave, than so did she.

Sadie looked up but made no effort to move. Jane shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Lisbon watched as Jane left. Sadie remained in the room but at least one overseer was better than three. She wasn't being fair. Emily and especially Jane had been nothing but supportive over the past three weeks. He had seen her through every bout with nausea, every crippling headache, and every complaint that had come out of her mouth.

She remembered a particularly difficult afternoon. Jane had spent the morning making her some kind of vegetable soup, insisting that she needed to eat only healthy foods. Soup was one of the things she could normally keep down. Emily was on a brief trip to the hospital, restocking on who knows what. Jane had left her with her soup to check on the jello he had put in the fridge an hour earlier when the nausea suddenly hit her. She barely managed to make it the short distance to their bathroom before the contents of her newly filled stomach made a reappearance in the most horrid of ways. The tears started soon after that. Jane had found her like that, crying on the bathroom floor.

"_Teresa?" Jane walked into the room with a tray containing two bowls of blue jello. Jane had never liked the blue flavor until he had met Lisbon. He tried to argue that bright cobalt was not a normal color for any kind of food, jello or otherwise. Lisbon had countered the argument by asking him if he had ever tried the flavor. Jane reluctantly had to admit he had never tried the stuff, and so she had spooned him his first bite. It surprisingly wasn't bad._

_Jane's pulse increased, not finding Lisbon in the bed. When he saw Sadie standing by the bathroom, Jane placed the tray on the bed and then went to investigate. Lisbon was crumpled on the bathroom floor, sobbing. Jane immediately went to her, collapsing on the floor beside his sobbing wife._

"_Teresa, honey, what's wrong?"_

_Instead of answering, another wave of nausea attacked the frail woman as she retched into the toilet. With one hand, Jane rubbed small circles on Lisbon's back and with the other, he gathered her into a semi-embrace, his head resting just below her left shoulder. When she was finished, Lisbon turned, and clung to Jane, trying to catch her breath between sobs._

"_Shh, it's ok Teresa, I'm here." Jane whispered. "I love you." He hated watching his wife go through so much torment. If he could take her place, he would in an instant. _

_When the sobs finally quieted, Jane lifted Lisbon in his arms and grabbed a glass of water from the sink before carrying her back to the bed. Though no longer weeping openly, silent tears still made their way down Lisbon's cheeks. Jane crawled into bed with his wife on his lap, refusing to let go. _

"_You spent all morning on lunch for nothing." Lisbon finally admitted._

"_You think I care about a few lost carrots?" Jane asked. "The only thing that upsets me is that you aren't getting necessary nutrients but I'll keep trying."_

"_I don't think I can eat again tonight." Lisbon said._

"_That's ok." Jane said tenderly._

_Lisbon's stomach lurched and she thought she was going to be sick again but when she went to sit up, Jane clutched her to himself. _

"_No wait." He demanded._

_Lisbon froze. "What?"_

"_I uh, you're not going to be sick." _

_She turned to look at him. "And how would you know that?"_

"_Cuz I felt it too." He smiled. "It's just the baby moving."_

_Lisbon sat there a moment taking in the realization. Then, she felt it again. Lisbon's face broke out in the first genuine grin that day. _

"_I'm so proud of you. I hope you know that." Jane whispered, kissing her hair. __He grasped both of Lisbon's hands within his and laid them on top of her stomach. For the next half hour they remained like that, Lisbon's hands resting on her swollen belly and Jane's larger ones covering her own. Together, they enjoyed the special moment._

Lisbon was brought back to the present by the all too familiar throbbing in her skull, signaling the oncoming of another headache. She was used to them by now but was slightly annoyed because it meant she would eventually have to call in Jane or Emily to give her some pain meds. Instead, she closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing, hoping the pain would subside. Unfortunately, the effort made little difference. Lisbon finally resolved to call out in assistance when she stopped short. Upon opening her yes, Lisbon found the entire bathroom blanketed in darkness. At first, she thought the bathroom light had blown but then she remembered the door was open a crack but there was no light streaming in. In fact, there was no light at all. Lisbon couldn't even see Sadie who had made her way over to Lisbon and was now licking her right hand.

"Jane?"

Jane, still reading in the bedroom, heard Lisbon's call. It was about time for her to come out of the bath anyway. He moved to put his book down when she called again, more frantic this time.

"Jane?"

"Coming Lisbon," He reassured as he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. "Anxious to get out already?"

"Jane, why are the lights out?" Lisbon wondered why he hadn't explained already.

Jane looked behind him at Emily who was standing In the doorway to offer assistance if necessary. She moved into the bathroom at Lisbon's question, coming to stand next to Jane. "Teresa honey, the lights aren't out. Are you saying you can't see?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"The lights aren't out? I can't see a thing. Oh, God. What's wrong with me?" Lisbon was beginning to panic.

"Calm down honey. Patrick, help me get her out and dried off." Between the two of them, Emily and Jane managed to get the frightened Lisbon out of the tub and dried off. Back in her fluffy cotton robe, they led Lisbon over to the bed to sit down.

"Ok honey, now, did you have any other symptoms before your sudden blackout?" Emily asked.

"Headache." Lisbon said quickly.

Emily nodded, walking over to the bed side table to retrieve her phone. She walked out of the bedroom and dialed Bethany's number who picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Emily, what's up?"

"It's Teresa." Emily began. "She's had complete loss of vision."

"Cortical Blindness?" Bethany wondered out loud.

"That's what I was thinking." Emily confirmed.

"That means she's progressed. You need to get her in here ASAP. I wouldn't be surprised if she has full blown eclampsia at this point. I'm calling it Emily. I've let this go too far."

"Understood. I'll tell them and help her gather her things. We'll be in as soon as we can." Emily hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and then went back in to her worried patients.

Jane was sitting on the bed with one arm wrapped around Lisbon. He was whispering into her ear but Emily couldn't make out what he was saying. They both looked up when Emily entered but it was Jane who spoke first.

"What's going on Emily? Why can't she see?"

"It's called cortical blindness. It effects everyone differently but it's a result of the preeclampsia. Most people can detect differences between light and dark but yours seems to be a more advanced case. I want you to understand, this is only temporary, like the rest of your symptoms. Now, I've already talked with Bethany and we both agree that it's time to take you in Teresa. "

Lisbon nodded. She had, after all agreed to those terms. Bethany said it was time, and neither she nor Jane were about to argue this time. Lisbon just hoped the wait had been worth it.

Thirty minutes later, the trio was on the way to the hospital. Emily was driving and Jane was in the back, the very pregnant Lisbon lying in his lap. They were only a mile away from the hospital when everyone's fears became reality.

"Emily?" At Jane's panicked voice, Emily looked in the rearview mirror to see the blonde man clutching a now shaking Lisbon. _Not now, _Emily thought to herself.

"She's seizing." Emily clarified. "Make sure she stays on her side." She instructed. "We're almost there, just hold on."

Emily stepped on the gas pedal and dialed the hospital, telling them to be ready for her arrival. She flew into the emergency room lot and right up to the front door, nearly forgetting to put the car in park. Instantly, Jane was out of the car, carrying Lisbon, to meet the awaiting hoard of doctors. Bethany was there as well and urged Jane to place Lisbon on the awaiting gurney. Reluctantly, he complied as the parade of medical staff rushed Lisbon away. Everything was happening too fast. It was if all Jane's adrenaline had left with Lisbon as his legs gave way and he slid down the wall in front of the hospital. Emily was at his side in an instant.

"Patrick, look at me. You may be in shock."

His eyes remained unfocused.

"You need to listen to me Patrick." Emily grasped his shoulder which resulted in a slight shift in his lost gaze. "Teresa's in good hands, the best. They're going to do everything they can for her and your baby but you need to look after yourself too."

Jane's arms moved to his knees and his hands raked unconsciously through his hair. "It was the bath wasn't it? It was too hot, or too long."

Of course the man was blaming himself. She should have known. Emily moved her hand from Jane's shoulder to one of his hands. "Patrick Jane, look at me."

Slowly, Jane lifted his grief-filled eyes.

"Now I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say this once so you better listen to me. Nothing about this situation is your fault. Your wife has preeclampsia, a dangerous condition that brings with it all kinds of complications. Cortical Blindness and seizures are just a couple of those nasty and unfortunate complications. If Teresa didn't experience the blindness during her bath, it would have come up sooner or later. She could have gone to bed, having no knowledge of her worsening condition and possibly started seizing at home but we can't focus on what might have happened Patrick. Your wife and child are going to need you, so please, stop wasting your energy on this pointless guilt."

Jane didn't argue but he didn't respond either.

"Come on," Emily stood and offered her hand to help Jane up which he accepted. "I'll take you to the waiting room and then go see what I can find out about your wife."

Jane nodded and they both walked into the ER.

* * *

><p><em>AN The team will finally be making an appearance in the next chapter. No, I didn't completely forget about them ;o)_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N Soooo sorry this chapter has taken so long. I'd like to blame it on the hurricane last week, and the other fic I wrote this week but really, I was just being lazy. I had it all written out but neglected to type it out. It is a nice long chapter though, so maybe that'll make up for the long wait ;o)_

* * *

><p>Faith: Chapter 14 – Vanilla Twilight<p>

_The silence isn't so bad__  
><em>_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad__  
><em>_'Cause the spaces between my fingers__  
><em>_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

"Jane?" Van Pelt stared down at the haggard man, her friend, and wondered how one person could possibly keep his sanity after such a lifetime of hardship. When he slowly lifted his tired, bloodshot gaze to meet hers, Van Pelt wasn't so sure he was all there. He looked completely lost; reminding her of a small child whose dog ran away. She slowly sat down next to him, handing over the steaming cup of some tea she had scrounged up at one of the nurse's stations. He nodded in thanks, not quite up for speaking she figured.

Cho and Rigsby weren't far away. They had come in with Van Pelt as soon as Emily had notified them of the situation. Neither was any good at this sort of thing so instead, they watched the silent interaction between Van Pelt and Jane.

"Is there anything I can do Jane? Anything you need?" Van Pelt tried but Jane just shook his head.

He stared down at the warm cup in his hands, feeling its warmth flow through his fingertips and up his arms. It helped calm his nerves, if only slightly. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Van Pelt. She was still trying. He was grateful for her friendship, for the support of the team, even if he wasn't able to show it at the moment.

"She's gonna be ok Jane. You just have to believe."

The doors to the ER opened and Emily walked out in a hurry. Jane stood as she approached him. "They're prepping Teresa for an emergency cesarean right now. We're going to need to hurry and get you scrubbed in if you want to be there for this. "

Jane stood and followed Emily into the ER, down maze of hallways and finally into a small room where he was swarmed by nurses who took of his jacket and then prepped him with gloves and green scrubs. In no time at all he was being ushered inside of the operating rooms. Emily appeared beside him and led him to the head of the table. "We gave her a local anesthetic as soon as she was stable. Her BP is very low, so much that she'll remain unconscious the entire time. Normally, we don't allow fathers in under these circumstances but, well, you know me."

"Thank you." Jane managed, taking in the pale form of his wife who looked asleep. She was only visible from her torso up, her lower half completely blocked from vision via a blue sheet that was draped across the room.

"Like I said, she won't regain consciousness for a while now." Emily explained. "But you can hold her hand if you want."

Jane immediately obliged, reaching under the thin sheet to grasp Lisbon's small wrist. With her left hand securely in his grasp, Jane slowly lowered his head to place a light kiss on Lisbon's forehead. When Jane straightened again, he glanced over at Emily, completely at a loss as to what was going on.

"Both Teresa and the baby are doing well so far." Emily reassured. "They've only just began but it won't take long."

Some invisible force must have heard Emily's words. An alarm sounded followed by a "Fetal heart rate dropping." call from the other side of the curtain.

Another voice sounded. This time, Jane recognized Bethany's authoritative response. "Ok people, let's do this as quickly as possible. Mom's BP is dangerously low but has been for a while. I'm almost through here."

Jane's eyes paced back and forth from behind the curtain as the alarmed voices continued. He was frustrated, not being able to see what was really going on. On one hand, he wanted to march to the front of the curtain and demand information but he couldn't leave Lisbon, or ungrasp her delicate fingers from his.

"Emily, can I get your help over here?" Bethany called. Emily disappeared. Then, in a flash, she was back, trailed by two other nurses. One of them carried a small, unmoving bundle in her arms.

Emily walked over to Jane while the other two nurses walked briskly out of the room. "Your daughter was born very premature as you are aware and is in respiratory distress. They're taking her to the NICU where she will receive the very best care."

Jane really hated when people said that. They were in a hospital after all so it was a given that patients receive the best care possible. The truth was however, that people still died in hospitals no matter how much 'care' they got from the staff so when the alarms began ringing again, and Jane was reluctantly led out of the operation room by a forceful Emily, he began to lose all hope in the abilities of the so called experts.

"I need to be in there Emily." Jane said more forcefully than he felt.

"I'm sorry Patrick, but we need to let the doctors do their job. Now, why don't you go sit out there with your team and I promise you, I'll come find you as soon as I know anything."

Jane removed his scrubs quickly, throwing them to the ground in frustration and then stormed out of the room. Instead of heading straight into the waiting room, Jane turned left into the restrooms. There, he washed his hands and wet his face, trying to control his pacing heart. He didn't really want to go back out into the waiting room. They would surely bombard him with questions that he had no answers to; questions he would give anything to have answers for.

In a moment of déjà vu, Jane stared down at his hands, and more precisely to the gold band on his ring finger. There was a time, not too long ago, that the ring on his finger kept him and Lisbon apart. It was a different ring, sure, but a ring nonetheless. Now the ring symbolized their connection, for better or for worse, in sickness and health. Jane forced himself to stop the thought process right there. He wiped his face and hands with a dry paper towel and then walked out, back towards the waiting room.

Jane was surprised to find see a new face in the waiting room. Hightower was standing near Rigsby and Cho. They all had their backs turned. Van Pelt was sitting in a chair next to them, leafing through a magazine. She stood when Jane entered the room, alerting his presence to the other three. They turned around in unison. Hightower spoke first.

"Jane? How's Lisbon?"

Jane sighed. Here come the questions. "I don't know. The baby's having breathing problems, something was wrong with Lisbon, but they made me leave before telling me anything. "

Hightower nodded and then did something Jane didn't expect. One second she was standing there, looking ready to give orders if there was any to give, and the next she's wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Hang in there Patrick." She said before releasing him.

"I'm trying." Jane's voice cracked slightly but he remained composed.

"Jane, Cho and I," Rigsby began, gesturing to the Asian on his right, "We thought it would be a good idea to take a drive over to your place, feed Sadie, and take her out if that's ok with you."

Jane nodded. "Uh, yeah, thanks guys. I would have forgot."

"Do you ah, need anything while we're there?" Rigsby asked.

"No, I'm all set. "

"Alright man, well if you think of anything give us a call ok."

"Will do."

"And if you hear anything from the doctors…"

"I'll call or I'll have Van Pelt let you know." Jane finished.

When the two men left, Jane found he no longer had the strength to stand and collapsed into the chair beside Van Pelt. Hightower made her way to the seat on Jane's other side. They were a strange trio but Jane knew he wouldn't make it through this if it weren't for their support.

When someone finally came for Jane, he was somewhat surprised to find it was not Emily. Bethany entered through the double doors. Jane remained seated but sat up, trying to read the expression on Behtany's face. He could tell she was exhausted but to Jane's confusion, that's as far as his abilities got him.

"Teresa is a real fighter. Your wife's BP is still very low. We had to stem a bleed after we delivered the baby. Things were a bit scary for a while but they are now under control. We're expecting that to improve over the next couple of days. She's still unconscious and I believe she'll remain that way until her BP starts to come back up. It's common after the seizures. "

"And… my daughter?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"Come with me Patrick." Bethany said, not answering Jane's question.

Jane placed his hands on his knees and slowly stood, before again disappearing into the bowels of the emergency room. This time, the walk was a bit longer, down two long hallways before Bethany stopped in front of a glass door that read NICU.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to scrub up again."

Jane shrugged. "The green's beginning to grow on me."

Bethany chortled and handed Jane the now familiar attire. Once they were properly dressed, Bethany led the way into a larger room full of incubators, all containing infants in different stages of life. Jane wasn't all that surprised when he spotted Emily in front of one of the incubators. Bethany gestured to that very same incubator.

"Patrick, meet your daughter. We had to intubate since her lungs aren't fully developed. She's also receiving nutrients through that line there." She said, pointing to the IV line that entered into the tiny stomach.

Jane couldn't believe her size. Charlotte had been an average sized baby. At seven pounds, six ounces, she still seemed fragile enough to scare him and Angela. The tiny life he was staring at now wasn't even half that size. Jane was sure that if he were able to hold her, the child would easily fit in the palm of his hand.

"So…" Emily began, not wanting to interrupt this special moment between father and daughter.

Jane managed to peel his eyes away from the miracle in front of him and meet the gaze of Emily and Bethany.

Emily continued. "We've been calling her baby Jane but that only works for so long. Did you guys have a name in mind?"

Jane's eyes widened. He couldn't believe they had forgotten to decide on a name. To be honest, they really didn't even have a single serious conversation about names. This wasn't something he could do without Lisbon.

"I want to wait for Teresa to wake up." He told them.

"Patrick," This time it was Bethany. "Teresa may wake up tomorrow or it may be another couple weeks. This doesn't usually last more than a few weeks but do you really want to leave her nameless for that long?"

Jane sighed. "I can't name our daughter without her. "

Bethany nodded. "Ok. Well, we're setting Teresa up in a room right now. You can stay here and I'll come get you when we're ready."

"Is she…" Jane pointed towards the incubator. "...going to be ok?"

Bethany glanced at Emily before replying. "She's very premature and by very I mean, she's one of the youngest we've had here but if she's inherited any of Teresa and your stubbornness, she'll be ok."

With that, Bethany began to retreat out of the room but before she made it to the door, Jane called her name.

"Bethany?"

She turned back around and he stared right at her.

"Faith." He said.

Bethany scrunched her eyes. "What?"

"Her name. Faith Charlotte Jane."

Bethany smiled. "It's perfect. Teresa will agree, I'm sure."

Jane nodded and focused his attention back on the newly named Faith. For the first time that day, Jane thought that maybe, just maybe, things would all be ok.

_When violet eyes get brighter__  
><em>_And heavy wings grow lighter__  
><em>_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

* * *

><p><em>AN I don't know why this chapter was so difficult to write but it was. Tried to stay true to the characters as much as possible. Let me know how you liked it. _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N Yay, I managed to finish another chapter before the end of the week! Haha. This one isn't quite as long but I think this was the right place to stop ;o)_

* * *

><p>Faith: Chapter 15 - Arms Wide Open<p>

_Well I don't know if I'm ready_  
><em>To be the man I have to be<em>  
><em>I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side<em>  
><em>We stand in awe, we've created life<em>

"… and then she grabbed Rigsby's sandwich and took off down the street. I'm telling you Lisbon, this could be good idea for a new training program. Cho said he's never seen someone run so fast in all his life." Jane placed his teacup down on the bedside table all the while staring down intently at his slumbering wife. Four days. That's how long Jane had been waiting for her to wake up and she had yet to stir. Bethany said that her BP was slowly returning to normal and it would only be a matter of time before she woke up. The added stress from surgery may slow things down a bit, she had explained but they all expected Teresa to awaken by the end of the week.

"Do you remember when the roles were reversed and I was the one in the bed? You promised me tea and a muffin when I woke up if I remember correctly. Well, I can do you one better." Jane said as he picked up the still steaming foam cup that sat beside his own teacup. "Double espresso, black, with a hint of cinnamon. Just the way you like it." He brought the warm beverage to his nose and inhaled the intense scent.

"You know, I used to think you wore some kind of cinnamon perfume to make you smell so nice. That was until I found out that it was only the secret ingredient to your caffeine addiction." He took a small sip and made a face. "Yup. Just what I thought. Smells marvelous, like you my dear, but still tastes like dirt, sorry." He placed the cup back on the table, hoping the smell would arouse the sleeping Lisbon, and picked up his teacup. "Much better."

"How's mom doing this morning?" Emily asked, walking into the room.

"Still dreaming away." Jane replied. "Wonder what's in those dreams that's so interesting." He pondered out loud.

Emily looked at the pair and although she heard the sarcasm in Jane's voice she also could point out something else: disappointment. "She'll wake up soon Patrick. We just have to be patient." She walked closer to the bed. "Do you remember what Teresa did when you wouldn't wake up?"

Emily was pleased to see Jane's eyes light up and his lips turn upward at the memory. "I seem to recall her humming and on more than one occasion but that wasn't when I first woke up. She was sound asleep then, kind of like she is now."

A knock on the door ended Jane's little jaunt down memory lane. Both Emily and Jane turned as Rigsby entered. He closed the door quietly and walked toward the bed.

"Hey guys. Jane, Grace is with Faith and said she'd stay there until whenever you're ready. Cho and I can stay here with Lisbon but you might want to get something to eat. I know for a fact you haven't left the room since this morning."

Jane smiled. "I'm flattered that you're monitoring my food intake Rigsby but I'll be fine. But, if you want, I can stop buy and grab you a sandwich on the way back since I heard yours grew legs earlier."

"Very funny Jane."

Jane wandered out of the room just as Cho entered, phone plastered to his ear.

"Right. I'll keep you informed. Yes ma'am. Understood." Cho hung up and noticed Rigsby pick something off of the bedside table. "Tell me that's not the coffee Jane asked me to pick up for Lisbon this morning."

Rigsby shrugged. "She's clearly not going to drink it.

"That's disturbing man."

* * *

><p>Jane had, in fact, stopped for a quick bite to eat before relieving Van Pelt from the NICU. Bethany was there as well, observing the machines Jane didn't even try to comprehend.<p>

"How is she?" Jane asked.

Van Pelt offered what she knew. "She's hanging in there. I'd expect nothing less from the offspring of you and Lisbon."

"She won't be able to breathe or feed on her own for a little while yet." Bethany added. "Thankfully, Teresa should wake up in enough time to attempt to feed her. Hopefully, we'll be able to give it a shot in about a week."

Van Pelt picked her purse off the chair she had been sitting in. "Jane, I'm going to go get something to eat but I'll come back in an hour."

Jane nodded as Van Pelt moved to leave.

"Grace?"

Van Pelt turned around.

"Thank you." Jane said. "For sitting here with her."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." With that, Van Pelt disappeared out the double doors of the NICU.

Jane sighed and sat down in the chair Van Pelt had recently occupied.

"You should go home tonight Patrick." Bethany said, observing the man's weariness. "A good night's rest will do you well."

"Meh, the sleeper chair in Lisbon's room suits me just fine."

"That's like thinking a cup of tea is as sufficient as a well-balanced meal. Oh wait, you do. Silly me."

Jane grinned but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's bothering you Patrick?" Bethany asked.

"Nothing really. It's just frustrating I guess. This is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of my life yet I can't hold my baby daughter and my wife has been unconscious since her birth. She doesn't even know our daughter's name."

Bethany wished there was something she could do but she realized that she was doing all she could by keeping little Faith healthy. Thinking for another moment, Bethany realized that maybe there was something else she could do even if it was minor. She walked to the front of Faith's incubator, next to where Jane was sitting and unlatched the small circular door.

"Patrick, Faith is still too small for you to hold as you are aware but I don't see why you can't have a little skin-to-skin contact. It'll be good, for both of you."

Jane's eyes widened at what Bethany was suggesting. "That's ok Bethany, I don't want to hurt her."

Bethany smiled sadly at Jane's fears. "Don't worry Patrick. You won't, I promise."

Reluctantly, Jane moved his arm toward the opening in the incubator. He paused momentarily when his hand reached the opening but then continued, until his fingers brushed ever so lightly along Faith's tiny arm. Jane watched in astonishment as Faith's petite hand instinctively moved to grasp the end of Jane's pinky finger. A lone tear trailed down Jane's cheek. For the first time it really hit him; he was a father again.

_Welcome to this place_  
><em>I'll show you everything<em>  
><em>With arms wide open<em>  
><em>Now everything has changed<em>  
><em>I'll show you love<em>  
><em>I'll show you everything<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN Ok, all together now: Awww... LoL I'm doing my best to keep Sadie in these chapters. Did you realize that all three of my Sadie fics involved hospital stays? Sheesh. Tells you how I like to treat my characters ;o)_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N So I realized today that this is officially my longest fic yet. Yay! LoL. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Faith: Chapter 16 – Dreams Don't Turn to Dust<p>

_In the sound I gladly drowned__  
><em>_Into the emerald underground__  
><em>_I rub my eyes 'cause it's hard to see__  
><em>_Surrounded by all this beauty_

_It's like dying to live, squinting to see__  
><em>_All of that distant thunder that never made sense to me__  
><em>_As every pearl turns muddy to rust__  
><em>_I'll feather the breeze 'cause dreams don't turn to dust_

The front door opened to reveal a very excited Sadie, her tail wagging up a storm. She happily followed her visitor into the living room where he collapsed onto the black leather couch and proceeded to remove his shoes. At the man's silence, Sadie let out a bark and lifted a single brown paw to his knee.

"You know, you're going to have to get used to sharing the attention by the time Lisbon and Faith come home." Jane sighed and scratched behind the dog's ears. Sadie's tail thumped against the hardwood floor in obvious ecstasy.

After nearly a full week at the hospital, Cho had convinced Jane to come home if only for a little while. New changes of clothes only went so far and Jane was in serious need of a shower. He had been reluctant to leave Lisbon and the baby for any length of time but then Cho had caught him looking in the mirror. The '_Are you sure you want Lisbon to wake up to you looking like that?'_ from the Asian was the final straw. He had left, only after being reassured that they would call with any change.

"I'm going to jump in the shower girl but then what do you say we find ourselves something to eat?"

Sadie barked again.

A half an hour later, Sadie was eating her dinner and Jane was fixing himself a cup of tea. He removed the teabag and brought the steaming beverage to his nose. He inhaled deeply before enjoying the first sip.

"Ah, now that's the real stuff." He said completely content in the moment.

Jane's phone chirped from where it sat on the counter.

"Hello?"

"Jane, it's Cho. Lisbon's waking up."

Jane was out the door before hanging up with Cho, the tea forgotten on the counter.

The entire team was in Lisbon's room when Jane arrived at the hospital as well as Bethany, who was checking Lisbon's vitals. They all turned around as Jane hurried into the room.

Cho looked at his phone. "I called you ten minutes ago and you live twenty minutes away."

Jane ignored Cho's comment. "How is she Beth?"

"Still doing good but she's showing signs of waking."

Jane walked up to his wife's side and grabbed her hand. "Lisbon?" He said quietly.

"It's probably going to be a few minutes yet." Bethany explained. "I figured it would take you a little longer to get here."

Jane chose to ignore Bethany as well. He returned his attention to Lisbon. "Come on, Teresa, haven't you been asleep long enough? I fell off a cliff and was only asleep for a few days."

"Ne..ime…rth..chi..et..e..ow." Came a quiet mumble from the bed.

"Lisbon?" Jane leaned closer so he could hear what she was trying to say.

"Next time you birth a child, you let me know how you feel." Lisbon said, her eyes still closed.

"Well, technically you didn't birth her but.."

"Are you seriously arguing with me right now?" Lisbon interrupted.

"Open your emerald eyes for me and I'll stop." Jane tried.

Lisbon's eyelashes fluttered until she managed to peel open her eyelids a fraction before immediately slamming them shut. "Can you turn down the lights?" She asked.

Van Pelt immediately moved to dim the lights in the room.

Lisbon tried again, and this time, was able to keep her eyes open.

"Welcome back to the land of the conscious." Bethany said. "How are you feeling Teresa?"

"Like I could sleep for a month."

"Oh no, Lisbon, a week is long enough." Jane said in a semi-frightened tone.

"Hey Boss." Rigsby walked closer followed by Cho and Van Pelt.

"Hey guys." Lisbon said. "So, I was out for a week?" Lisbon asked.

"Technically, six days." Jane filled in.

"How's… the baby?" Lisbon asked reluctantly.

Jane squeezed Lisbon's hand. "You did well Teresa. She's just beautiful."

"I didn't do it alone mister." Lisbon corrected.

"Yes, well, proportionately speaking, you did a whole lot more than me."

"We, ah, we're going to go find something to eat." Van Pelt said, gesturing to the guys. "We'll leave you two alone." She ushered the guys out of the room leaving Jane and Bethany with Lisbon.

When the door closed, Lisbon took a good look at Jane. He was beaming like an idiot. "Gosh, If this is what it takes to make you happy…"

"I'm just glad you're ok." Jane said, leaning in to kiss her for the first time.

"Ok, you two, I'll be just outside if you need me." Bethany said, chuckling. "I'll uh, let you guys get back to your reunion."

Lisbon waited until Bethany was out of the room before grabbing Jane's shirt, pulling him down for another kiss which he, of course returned. She scooted over a little in the bed allowing Jane to recline next to her. He held her, taking in the moment, their foreheads resting against one another.

With his left hand, Jane traced the outline of Lisbon's jaw. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"I'm sure I'm looking quite ravenous after sleeping for a week but thank you. You're not looking so bad yourself." She said.

Jane smirked. "You can thank Cho for that one."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Lisbon decided to drop it. "So, tell me about our baby."

"Well, she's got my adorable nose and your um, stature."

Lisbon elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch! Ok, ok. Seriously though, she's so small. I mean when I first saw her I couldn't believe how tiny she was. She's grown though, so much, even this week."

Lisbon looked up at him suddenly. "We never talked about a name did we?"

Jane shook his head and looked down. "Faith" He said quietly.

"What?"

"I, uh, I've been calling her Faith. Faith Charlotte Jane. I wanted to wait until you woke up but then they kept calling her baby Jane…"

Lisbon placed a single finger on Jane's lips, effectively shutting him up. When she didn't speak, he looked up to find her with tears in her eyes, and smiling.

"It's perfect Jane." She said, as she embraced him. "Our little Faith."

Relieved, Jane returned the embrace. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"Mmm." Lisbon agreed.

Jane watched as Lisbon's breaths slowly evened out in slumber and was surprised to find that he was tired as well. The week had surely taken its toll on the both of them. In a sigh of contentment, Jane tightened his grip on Lisbon, allowing the arms of slumber to drag him peacefully into dreamland with his wife.

* * *

><p><em>AN Yay for FLUFFFF! LoL Figured you guys deserved some. Please review :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N Yay, here's another chapter. Only two-ish chapter's left (2 or 3)... wonder how it'll end. Well, actually, i know the answer to that but I'm keeping it to myself because i'm evil like that._

* * *

><p>Faith: Chapter 17 – First Time<p>

_I'm feeling alive all over again__  
><em>_As deep as the sky that's under my skin__  
><em>_Like being in love, she said, for the first time__  
><em>_Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right__  
><em>_Where I belong with you tonight__  
><em>_Like being in love to feel for the first time_

"You know Teresa, I think we should seriously consider buying one of these things." Jane said.

Lisbon smirked although Jane couldn't see it from where he was walking behind her. "What? A wheelchair?"

"Yes. Do you realize that over the last few years, between the two of us, we've had to use on three times?" Jane explained.

"Three wheelchair rides, three hospital stays, and who knows how many irritated nurses."

"Well," Emily butted in as they neared the NICU. She was waiting just outside, prepared to open the door for the couple. "I'm not sure exactly what number we're up to, but I'll ask around and get back to you."

"Is this pick on Jane day or something?"

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that's every day honey." Lisbon chuckled.

"Humph." Jane stuck his nose in the air like a little child as he walked past Emily and through the door.

The mood turned somber as Jane wheeled Lisbon into the nursery for the first time. He watched her eyes travel over all the incubators in the room, trying to distinguish her own child amongst the many. Jane finally stopped in front of one particular pane. Lisbon's breath hitched as she realized that this was it. This was her baby. This was Faith. She stretched out her arm, placing her palm against the glass. Jane was right. She was so incredibly small but also amazingly beautiful. A true miracle.

Lisbon closed her eyes, attempting to dam the sudden onset of tears that threatened to fall. She was failing miserably; so overjoyed and relieved that after such a difficult struggle, finally able to see her child, even though they were separated by a clear piece of plastic.

"Would you like to hold her?" Emily smiled as both Jane and Lisbon predictably shot confused glances at her.

"But I thought…" Jane trailed.

"Bethany removed the tube assisting her breathing this morning. She is still on oxygen and fed through a tube every hour or so but I believe it's time that Faith get some real attention from her parents. So what do you say?"

The still tearful nod from Lisbon was all Emily needed for an answer.

Jane watched as Emily moved towards the small enclosure separating Faith from them. It took an agonizing couple of minutes for Emily to get Faith situated and remove her from the incubator but the wait was well worth it.

As strange as it sounds, the moment reminded Jane of computer solitaire. He had watched Rigsby play it for hours struggling over what cards he could move around in order to advance in the game but it was that moment, at the very end that the player longed for. It's the moment when you place that final card on the top of the deck and your computer screen explodes with an animation of flying cards signaling that you have indeed just won the game. When Emily placed baby Faith into Lisbon's arms, the final card in Jane's life just seemed to float into place. If his life were a casino game, bells would be going off and coins would be spilling out onto the floor. Everything came down to this one moment. Jane prayed a silent thank you to God, not because he necessarily changed his mind to believe that there indeed was someone bigger than all of them out there, but _if_ there was ever proof of God's existence, this had to be it. Not to mention he couldn't find his voice to verbalize his erupting joy anyway.

"Teresa," Emily half-whispered. "Would you like to try and feed her?"

Lisbon's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

"There's no time like the present." Emily confirmed. "I have to warn you though Teresa. These things don't usually work the first time around. It's normal. I just don't want you getting worried or discouraged."

Sure enough, even after a half an hour attempt, Faith still hadn't taken to breastfeeding. Emily had reassured them both that it would happen in due time. Despite the reassurance, Jane could tell Lisbon was not pleased with the outcome. He knew his wife was the type of person who refused to give up on a challenge. Faith was more than proof of this particular spunk in Lisbon that he loved so much. They would both simply have to be patient.

Lisbon made another attempt a couple hours later to no avail. She would have been upset it weren't for her current situation, or location, she reasoned was a better way to put it. Jane had found an oversized rocking chair on the other side of the nursery and had let Lisbon, carrying Faith, over to it.

"There's more than enough room on that for the three of us. I'm not that huge, even after having a kid." Lisbon's eyes twinkled as she teased Jane.

He didn't protest, plopping down on the comfy chair and then patting his lap to invite Lisbon to sit with him. She obliged and maneuvered herself so she was sitting perpendicular to Jane on his lap, with her feet hanging over the armrest of the chair. Jane moved his left arm around Lisbon supporting her while she cradled Faith.

Lisbon suddenly met Jane's gaze. "Oh my gosh Jane, I'm sorry. You haven't had a chance to hold her have you? I wasn't even thinking."

Jane just grinned. "Don't worry Teresa, I will. Besides, this way I get to hold both of you at once." He said, tightening his grip on her to prove his point. He then began to rock them slowly, Lisbon resting her head against his shoulder.

Jane looked down in awe at his little family, as Lisbon slowly drifted off. He took the opportunity to run his pointer finger along Faith's tiny beautiful face. '_Ok, so much better than winning solitaire'_ He thought as he too drifted off into a light slumber.

Lisbon awoke disoriented to a strange sound. Confused, she opened her eyes, and groggily looked around. The first thing she noticed was Jane, sound asleep with his head slumped back on the headrest. The second thing she noticed, or more accurately heard, was Faith. She was suckling on Jane's thumb and he was completely unaware of it.

"Jane." Lisbon whispered.

He didn't move.

"Patrick." A little louder this time. He startled awake, and yawned before looking down at Lisbon.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Look," She said, smiling down at Faith.

He followed her gaze to the bundle in her arms. "Well, would ya look at that." Jane said. "Looks like someone's hungry."

"Too bad _THAT_ is going to get her nowhere." Lisbon chuckled.

"Well than I guess it's time for you and I to teach Faith her first Lesson." Jane said matter-of-factly and that's exactly what they did as Lisbon fed their daughter for the very first time.

* * *

><p><em>AN Next chapter, they will FINALLY be out of the hospital so Sadie can be introduced to Faith... Yay! _


	18. Chapter 18

_Ahhhh! This chapter is long and it just so happens to be the last chapter before the epilogue... how depressing. I'll apologize now for any errors as I've only read over this once but hopefully they're not too bad ;o)_

* * *

><p>Faith Chapter 18 – Storm<p>

_And I will walk on water  
>And you will catch me if I fall<br>And I will get lost in your eyes  
>I know everything will be alright<br>I know everything is alright_

_**1 Month Later**_

When Rigsby pulled up to the building, Cho was already waiting outside. He climbed into the passenger seat and the two men took off, toward the Jane household.

"You remember the cake?" Cho asked.

Rigsby gave Cho a look that said, _'Do you really have to ask that?'_

"Right." Cho realized the answer should have been obvious. "Hightower meeting us at the house?"

"Yeah, Grace got them out of the house an hour or so ago, insisted she take the three of them baby clothes shopping or something."

"When are they expected back?"

Rigsby looked at his watch. "Grace said she was going to try for two o'clock but said she would text us when they were leaving the mall."

Cho nodded.

They pulled into Jane and Lisbon's house a half an hour before noon. Hightower was waiting for them on the porch which was covered in bags full of who knows what.

"It's about time you got here." Hightower said, her arms crossed in front of her, foot tapping on the wooden porch.. "Please tell me you have the keys."

Rigsby jangled the set of keys in his hands for Hightower to see. "What is all this stuff?" He asked.

"Men." Hightower sighed. "Contrary to popular belief, there's more to planning a party than food and beer."

"And Cake!" Rigsby wagged his eyebrows and then tossed the keys to Hightower before returning to the SUV for the cake.

"I rest my case." Hightower said as she unlocked the front door. Cho helped her bring the bags into the house.

Sadie greeted the trio at the door, sticking her nose into each of the bags to inspect their contents.

"I do have something for you girl." Hightower said, digging into the bag closest to the door. She pulled out a giant pink bow and fastened it to Sadie's collar.

"Contrary to popular opinion, parties are more than just ribbons, balloons, and other decorations." Rigsby mocked as he walked past Hightower with the cake.

Joking aside, the three got to work transforming the Jane household into a space fit for a party. First they cleaned. Hightower put Rigsby in charge of dusting simply to watch him prance about the rooms with Lisbon's pink feather duster. She vacuumed, asking Cho to help her move the heaviest pieces of furniture. When they were almost through with the cleaning, Hightower sent the boys away to start food preparation, crossing her fingers that at least half of the food would still be uneaten by the time the party started. She and Sadie started with the decorations, filling up balloons and stretching streamers across the rooms. Sadie made sure the balloons never hit the floor, opting to volley them off her nose whenever Hightower dropped one.

At one thirty, their first guest arrived. Hightower opened the door to come face to face with a giant wrapped package.

"Where should I put this" The voice behind the large package asked.

"Virgil?" Hightower asked chuckling. Recovering, she said, "Here, let me take that."

Hightower relieved Minelli of his burden and placed the gift on the table in the living room.

"The guys are outside, hopefully cooking if you would like to join them." She said.

"Do you need any help in here?" Minelli asked glancing around the room while greeting Sadie with a pat on the head.

"No, I think Sadie and I are all set in here. We're pretty much finished anyway."

He looked down at the dog, nodded, and then headed towards the back exit of the house.

The doorbell rang again. Hightower opened it revealing two women, one she vaguely recognized as Lisbon's nurse while she was on bed rest. "Welcome." She greeted, motioning for them to come in. She led them to the table where the gifts were collecting and then introduced herself. "I'm Madeline, Lisbon and Jane's boss." She shook Emily's hand first.

"I'm Emily, and this," she said, motioning towards Bethany, "Is Bethany."

Bethany shook Hightower's hand. "We work at the hospital." Bethany explained. "I've known Teresa for a long time and Emily met both Patrick and Teresa a couple of years ago."

Sadie yelped, obviously feeling a bit left out.

Emily smiled. "Sadie" She crouched down to scratch Sadie behind the ears. "Now don't we look adorable today in that bow."

Sadie's tail started wagging a mile a minute at the attention.

Fifteen minutes later all the guests had arrived. The steaks were officially cooked and ready on the table along with the various salads. Everyone was gathered in the living room with Rigsby taking periodic glances out the window for Van Pelt's car. She had sent a text to Rigsby fifteen minutes earlier informing them that they were on the way.

"Here they come. " He announced. "Madeline, turn off the lights please."

Hightower flipped the light switch as the guests fell into silence. Rigsby drew the curtains before the car pulled into the driveway. Everyone held their breaths until they heard the unmistakable sound of keys in the lock at the front door. A stream of light cut through the otherwise dark house as the door was opened and the footsteps drew closer. With a flick of the switch, the room was illuminated to an eruption of, "Surprise!"

Jane was standing in front, as he had flipped the switch. He was smiling but didn't look all that surprised. Lisbon, standing behind him did look shocked, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Grace was standing in the back, holding Faith in her arms, obviously delighted in how well the plan had worked out.

Hightower spoke first. "Patrick, Teresa, we figured since you never got to have a baby shower with the early arrival of little Faith here, we would throw you one."

Lisbon finally smiled, the whole situation finally settling in her mind. Jane, on the other hand, turned around and took Faith from Van Pelt, dressed in a simple pink polka-dotted onesie. He was immediately flooded by friends who were seeing their daughter for the first time. A chorus of 'Ooo's', 'Ahh's', and various baby dialogue soon followed. Thankfully, Rigsby saved the day.

"There's steak, burgers, and chicken in the kitchen. We should probably eat before it gets cold." He said.

Reluctantly, the crowd peeled themselves away from the new parents and the infant, making their way towards the kitchen en mass. Cho brushed shoulders with Jane who was still holding Faith proudly. He paused momentarily.

"You knew." It was a statement. "How?"

Jane gave his half shrug/head tilt feigning innocence. "The barbeque. Smells really good by the way." He smiled as he and Lisbon headed into the Kitchen. Cho shook his head and followed.

* * *

><p>"You really didn't have to set that up today." Lisbon told the two men who were obviously struggling to put together the outdoor playpen Mashburn had given them. They had received all kinds of wonderful gifts from clothes to a stroller from Van Pelt. Walter looked hurt at the suggestion for them to stop.<p>

Jane, on the other hand eyed Lisbon and smiled. He placed a reassuring hand on Mashburn's shoulder before speaking. "Nonsense Lisbon. We've got this."

Lisbon leaned over towards the box on the ground, plucked out a piece of paper and handed it to Jane. He grumbled, and then took the offered paper, unfolding it on the ground. Satisfied, Lisbon walked away towards Minelli who was holding Faith. He had her cradled in one arm and was bouncing a teddy bear up and down on his knee with the other arm. Lisbon wished she had a camera.

It took another half hour for Jane and Mashburn to complete the playpen. Minelli eventually walked over and placed Faith inside if only to appease the boys. Faith was asleep at this point so Lisbon covered her in a blanket. She decide it was definitely time for cake, so she left Faith under Sadie's watchful eye and went inside to grab the cake from the fridge. It was her cake after all.

* * *

><p>Sadie barked at the playpen with Faith inside. Lisbon scolded the dog but figured the she was just not used to being closed off from the child. Sadie barked again, twice. This time when Lisbon looked over to correct the dog, she was horrified by what she was seeing. Sadie had her paws on the edges of the playpen and before Lisbon could move a muscle, the dog leapt over the side, seemingly right on top of Faith.<p>

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted, making her way over to the playpen as fast as she could.

Jane was closer and made it there first. He grabbed Sadie by the collar and yanked her out and away. Lisbon Grabbed Faith and held her tightly, confused as to what had just happened.

"Guys, look." Cho said as he and Rigsby came over to assist.

They all followed Cho's gaze back inside the playpen and were shocked to see a coiled rattlesnake in the middle of the pen.

"Oh my gosh." Lisbon said.

Jane backed away, not really knowing what to do with the serpent.

Suddenly, Lisbon's fear turned to anger. She handed Faith to Jane and then walked over to the other side of the yard where there was a shovel leaning against the house. She grabbed it, carried it over to the playpen, and then wielding the shovel like a club, she pummeled the snake in the head. The rattler didn't have a chance against angry, mother Lisbon.

Faith was crying. Bethany walked over and asked Jane if she could take a look at Faith. He nodded worriedly and gave her to Bethany.

"Well, I don't see any bite marks." Bethany observed. "But I would suggest taking her into the ER to get checked up anyway."

Jane nodded as Bethany returned Faith to him. "I'll take her."

"I'm coming with you." Lisbon said.

"We'll take care of things here." Van Pelt reassured. Hightower nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Grace, Madeline." Jane said and he and Lisbon headed inside to grab their things.

Forty-five minutes later, thanks to a call from Bethany into the hospital, Faith was released in good health. In the car, Jane dialed Van Pelt to update them.

"Jane?"

"Hey Grace."

"How's Faith."

"She's fine, thanks to Sadie." Jane said. They had only come to realize Sadie's heroics as they were waiting on the doctor in the ER. She would be rewarded with a steak when they got back to the house. That is, if Rigsby hadn't eaten them all.

"Jane?" Van Pelt said.

Something in her voice sent a chill down Jane's spine. He swallowed. "Yeah?"

There was a pause on the phone before she continued. "It's Sadie Jane."

"What?"

Lisbon saw the color drain from Jane's face and looked over at him in concern.

"A few minutes after you guys left she just collapsed in the yard. Oh Jane, she must have been bitten. Cho and Rigsby have rushed her to the Vet. I haven't heard anything yet but you can call them." Van pelt tried to sound hopeful.

Jane managed to find his voice. "I will. Thank you Grace." He closed the phone and placed it in his lap with a shaking hand.

"Jane?" The concern on Lisbon's voice was clear. "What's wrong?"

He looked over at her with wide eyes, filled with fear. "Sadie collapsed in the yard. She probably took a bite from the snake. Cho and Rigsby took her to the vet but no one's heard anything yet."

"Oh no." Lisbon gasped. One hand went to her mouth and the other went to Jane's arm, in a small attempt to comfort him.

"I have to call Cho." He said more to himself than to Lisbon as he picked up his phone again and dialed Cho.

He picked up on the third ring. "Cho."

"It's Jane. How's Sadie."

"Not good. You probably want to get over here." Cho said, straight to the point.

"Ok" Jane's voice came out in a crackling whisper. "I ah… I'm going to drop off Lisbon and Faith and then I'll be over there." He hung up the phone again.

"How is she?" Lisbon asked.

"They don't know yet." Jane lied, not wanting to upset her further. "But they're going to need me there. I'll swing by the house to drop you two off."

Lisbon just nodded as Jane started to back out of the parking spot. Lisbon continued to rub her hand along his arm as they rode in silence. Once back at the house, Lisbon asked, "You sure you don't want me to come with you? I'm sure Grace would look after Faith for me."

"No, it's ok. I don't know how long I'll be there and it's been a long day for you two."

Lisbon wanted to protest but obliged. "Call me when you find out anything?"

Jane nodded as Lisbon got out of the car and then proceeded to retrieve Faith from her car seat.

The El Camino Veterinary Hospital wasn't as big as the Sacramento Veterinary Hospital but it was closer to Jane and Lisbon's house. It also provided everyday animal care and checkups unlike the large hospital so it was an easy choice when they had first moved into the area. Jane walked into the front office a little past five in the evening. He gave his name and asked about Sadie. The receptionist told him to sit down and the veterinarian would be in to see him momentarily.

The veterinarian, Dr. Nancy Saunders came into the waiting room not three minutes later. Jane stood.

"I'll bring you back to see Sadie in a moment but I need to explain a few things to you first."

Jane just nodded, urging her to continue.

"Do you know anything about rattlesnake bites?"

Jane shook his head no.

"Rattlesnakes are what are known as pit vipers. They have two fangs which inject poison into their victims like hypodermic needles. A typical rattlesnake bite is either dry, in which no venom is secreted or partial which means only one fang punctuates the skin. Unfortunately, with Sadie, she was unlucky and received a rare, full bite from the snake in her abdomen, on the right side. Your colleagues brought in the dead snake which we have identified as a Western Rattlesnake. It was fairly large in size I'm afraid."

"There are antivenins for rattlesnake bites though aren't there?" Jane asked.

"For people, yes but they aren't as well tested in dogs. There's actually a new vaccine for rattlesnake bites in dogs but it needs to be administered prior to a bite in order for it to be effective."

Jane didn't like where this conversation was going.

"There's another problem too, unfortunately. Rattlesnake venom is hemotoxic which means it decays tissue. Sadie is having difficulty breathing at this point. We believe the venom has compromised her lung wall. We could repair the damage, but it'll only get worse again." She glanced down at the chart in her hands, not meeting Jane's eyes.

"So what are you saying doctor?" Jane asked.

She looked up at him finally. "I can't tell you what to do sir but snakebites are particularly painful. Sadie's lung function is only at about 60% at this point so even breathing is difficult for her."

Jane tried to swallow a lump in his throat. "Can I see her?"

She nodded. "Certainly. Right this way sir."

She led him through the door and down a side hall until they reached the emergency room. Jane spotted Cho and Rigsby first. When Jane entered, they turned towards him, reveling Sadie on the table behind them. The two agents moved out of Jane's way as he approached the dog. She was conscious but was lying down, her chest heaving to compensate for the loss in lung function with numerous inhales and exhales. It was the occasional soft whines that finally broke Jane's calm composure.

With hands shaking and brow scrunched in a last attempt to hide his overwhelming emotions, Jane delicately placed a hand on Sadie's neck hoping to calm her even a fraction. At the touch, Sadie's eyes met Jane's. She weakly tried to lift her head as her tail thumped excitedly against the metal tabletop.

"It's alright girl. I'm here." Jane's voice cracked with emotion.

A single tear slipped past Jane's defenses as Sadie let out another heart wrenching whine. He turned to Cho and Rigsby. "How long has she been like this?"

"And hour or so." Rigsby offered, eyes sullen.

"I don't know what to do." Jane admitted already knowing where to start. He pulled his pone out of his pocket, and dialed the familiar number. Lisbon picked up almost immediately. He explained the situation to her as they both talked it over. When the conversation was through, the decision had been made but Jane really didn't feel any better. He looked up at his friends and the doctor.

"I, we can't let her keep suffering like this." He started, silent tears flowing freely. "She's lived a good, long life. She was friends with my Charlotte, saved me and Faith…" He trailed.

"Do it." Jane said to the doctor who nodded, understanding and left the room momentarily. When she returned, Cho and Rigsby excused themselves, said they would be in the waiting room.

"Would you like a chair?" Dr. Saunders asked.

"Please."

She retrieved the stool from the far corner of the room and brought it over to the table. "We'll do this whenever you're ready."

Jane sat on the stool and then inched it as close to the table as he could get. He took a deep breath and nodded.

Dr. Saunders took the needle and slowly inserted it into Sadie's IV line connected to her front right paw. "She'll simply fall asleep." The vet explained.

Jane just stared.

"You know, it's ok if you pet her. She'd probably actually appreciate it." She encouraged, noticing Jane's hesitation.

Jane watched as Sadie's eyes began to droop and slowly lifted his hand to the top of her head. He moved the hand in small short strokes as Sadie relaxed at his touch. When the dog's eyes closed, Jane leaned forward, burying his face in her neck as the sobs overtook his shoulders.

"Good girl Sadie." He shuddered. "Good girl, thank you." Jane forced himself to quiet his sobs as he listened to Sadie's breathing slow. Before it was too late, Jane whispered, "Say hello to Annie and Charlotte for me." The breaths became shallower and further apart. Jane found himself holding his own breath in between each pause until the break was so long, he couldn't hold it anymore. Jane exhaled into complete silence.

Eventually, Dr. Saunders stepped over and held her stethoscope up to her ears. "She's gone."

Jane walked wearily down the hallway to the waiting room, Sadie's collar in his hand. Cho and Rigsby stood when he entered but didn't say anything other than Rigsby's "Come on Jane, I'll drive you back." He drove Jane's car and Cho drove the other.

Lisbon met Jane outside of their house. As soon as he got out of the car, she ran to him, engulfing him in her arms. Together they cried.

* * *

><p><em>*Opens giant family-sized box of puffs plus...with lotion* Soooo, anyone see that coming? To be honest, I knew this was coming before I had the plot of this story. Is that pathetic or what? Now, I promise, I'm not leaving everyone all sad and depressed at the end and I think you'll like how I choose to conclude this. I'm hoping (crossing my fingers) to get the epilogue up by the end of this weekend (I have a three-day weekend so no excuses). Please review and tell me if you like this, or hate it, or want to throw imaginary rocks at me (cuz I would understand, really). I'm going to go hide under that rock again just in case ;o)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_This epilogue is dedicated to all my wonderful readers. In it are aspects of all three Sadie stories so I think this is a very fitting end. Plus, it includes a scene I promised from the beginning but had yet to share with you. Do you remember what it is? ;o)_

* * *

><p>Epilogue – What Faith Can Do<p>

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains  
>Hope that doesn't ever end<br>Even when the sky is falling  
>I've seen miracles just happen<br>Silent prayers get answered  
>Broken hearts become brand new<br>That's what faith can do_

Lisbon opened her eyes, awakening after a late-afternoon nap. The sun had set and she could smell something wonderful cooking in the kitchen. The room was dark except for the glow from the…

"What the!" Lisbon sprung awake quickly, very confused by what she was seeing. Keep in mind it was mid-summer yet there, on her nightstand was a glowing ceramic….Christmas tree? It was one of those which had a light bulb on the inside and then little colored glass 'lights' stuck out from holes on the branches.

"Jane…" Lisbon called out, knowing he was the source of the mysterious object. In no time at all, Jane was poking his head inside of the room, dressed in his light blue 'Daddy can cook too' apron., wooden spoon in hand like his own magic wand.

"Yes darling?" He said.

"Why is there a Christmas tree on our nightstand?"

Jane feigned sadness. "What? You don't like the Christmas Tree?"

"Jane, it's almost July."

"I'm aware of that my dear." He moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed. "Does it remind you of anything Lisbon?"

Of course it did, Lisbon thought. It reminded her of a lot of things. Particularly, another night, five years ago when she had been sleeping, kind of like tonight, and was rudely interrupted by guess who. Yup, the curly-haired man sitting in front of her.

Jane watched, as Lisbon was sucked into the memory.

* * *

><p><em>5 Years Prior<em>

_Lisbon had decided to go to bed early after a long day at work. Even at the early time, she would still have to wake again in less than six hours for work. She was awakened to something wet on her face. She opened her eyes, not surprised to find brown fur and big black eyes._

"_Sadie? What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."_

_And then Jane was in her room too. He didn't officially live at her place yet but he had a key and came and went as he pleased. "Come on Lisbon. Get dressed. We're going for a walk."_

"_Now Jane? I've just got to bed and I have to get up early in the morning. Can't you just take Sadie for a walk on your own tonight? I'll go with you tomorrow. I promise. Just because your insomnia still keeps you up at night sometimes, doesn't mean I can afford not sleeping."_

_Jane gave her his sad, puppy-dog face. "Pleaaassseee Lisbon. I made you coffee and everything. It's downstairs."_

"_Fine!" Lisbon grumbled as she reluctantly crawled out of bed. She dragged her feet over to her dresser, pulling out sweatpants and a sweatshirt._

_Jane beamed as Lisbon got dressed. He fastened Sadie's leash and then all three of them went downstairs to grab Lisbon's promised coffee, already in a convenient travel mug._

_It was a warm evening in mid-July as they strolled the dark streets. Jane chatted about his insights on their last case but Lisbon hardly noticed. She was tired and all the while thinking of her nice warm bed that was waiting for her back in her room._

_At one point Jane stopped and Lisbon figured Sadie had to, um, relive herself. When he didn't move, Lisbon spoke up. _

"_Jane?" _

_He looked over at her, although she could barely see him in the dark. They had a single flashlight but there were no streetlights in this particular part of the neighborhood, something about the reservoir nearby. "Yes Lisbon?"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Looking at the stars." He explained. "It's dark out here and you can see them so well. Too much light pollution downtown."_

_Lisbon looked up, agreeing that the view was indeed breathtaking. She had lived here for years and yet she never found the time to do things like, this. _

_Jane grabbed her left hand at the same time as bright light exploded from her right. Lisbon turned and in a moment of Déjà Vu gasped to find the house in front of her completely illuminated in Christmas lights… in the middle of summer? And then, shocking her even further, the house next to it lit up in another brilliant display. Lisbon's jaw hung open as one by one, each house on the street erupted in colorful lights. She was so confused and looked over to Jane but he was no longer standing next to her. Sure, he was still holding her hand but now he was…kneeling? 'Oh my God,' Lisbon thought, swallowing the lump that magically formed in her throat as Jane spoke._

"_Lisbon, Teresa." He grabbed her other hand and continued. "I saw you look at those lights that night not so long ago before the Christmas party and saw innocence in you that I wished I still had in me. What I failed to realize is that I did still have it in me even if it was buried deep within myself. You find joy in the simplest things in life and it took me a while but I finally found it too. Do you know where?"_

_Lisbon shook her head, although she was pretty sure what he was going to say. _

"_In you Lisbon. In your determination, to see the good in people and to rid the world of evil. In your faith in others, and in me. You inspire me, Teresa. I don't know how I possibly could have survived this past decade if it wasn't for you by my side the whole way. I won't ever be able to repay you for all you have given me…" He said, digging through the front pocket of his jacket. "….but if you'll have me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying." He opened the small box in his hands, revealing a simple solitaire diamond ring._

_Lisbon knelt down in front of Jane, neither of them with dry eyes. She grabbed the sides of his face with her hands and then with noses nearly touching, she beamed. "Yes Patrick. I couldn't imagine wanting anything more than this. Yes."_

_Gently, Jane grabbed Lisbon's left hand, kissed it and then slid the ring on her finger. As he leaned in to kiss his fiancé for the first time, the doors of the houses began to open. Strangers Lisbon didn't know and Jane had only met once when he requested their assistance for his plans, erupted in a chorus of cheers and applause._

* * *

><p>The memory of the night started to fade as Lisbon's consciousness returned to the present. "I remember Jane. I can't imagine you're proposing again though."<p>

He smiled. "No, you are correct dear Lisbon." Jane turned silent, not giving Lisbon any more explanation on the tree.

It was then Lisbon noticed something different. On the top of the tree where only a few minutes earlier a glass star had glowed brightly, now balanced a single ring with three colored stones. Lisbon reached for it, plucking it from its light source on the tree. She eyed the ring as Jane watched. One green stone, one light purple stone, and one pink stone. Lisbon looked up at Jane and cocked her head in confusion.

Jane plucked the ring from Lisbon's fingers before explaining it. "The emerald stone is for you, your birthstone. The light purple one is Faith's as today is her birthday. The pink stone…" Jane's gaze bore into Lisbon. "…is for the child you are currently carrying. I'm assured by Bethany that despite your continued fears, both you and the child are completely healthy even after four months."

"I'm so sorry I didn't…" But Jane shushed her with his pointer finger.

"I understand Lisbon and while I can't say I was happy that you kept it from me for so long, I understand your fears. You're due sometime in October, hence the pink stone. If baby Jane number two comes before or after October, we'll have the ring adjusted accordingly." Jane slipped the ring onto Lisbon's right-hand ring finger and they embraced just as they heard a stampede of footsteps running down the hall. Faith, their beautiful blonde-haired, green eyed daughter came bounding into the room and bounced onto the bed.

"Mommy! Can we burn the cake now? Pweezze? Daddy said we had to wait until you woke up until we could burn the cake. But now you're awake. Can we?"

Lisbon chuckled out loud. "Jane what are you teaching our daughter? She wants to burn her cake?"

Jane shook her head. "That one was all her I swear. Faith, honey, you're going to have to wait until we're finished dinner and then you can _eat_ your cake and open presents."

"Presents!" Faith screeched excitedly.

They ate their meal of spaghetti and meatballs, Faith's favorite, before Jane lit, or should he say burned, the Dora the Explorer birthday cake. She was obsessed with the cartoon. Everything from her comforter to her wardrobe consisted of Dora, Diego, and even that utterly annoying map. Lisbon had tried to hide the cake from her but had failed miserably.

With the candles lit, Jane brought the cake into the dining room where he and Lisbon attempted to sing 'happy birthday' in the same key. They had planned a larger get-together for the team and a few of Faith's neighborhood friends to attend that weekend but tonight was strictly a family affair. Faith ate and enjoyed the chocolate cake even though most of it ended up on her face. Lisbon cleaned her up as Jane went to retrieve Faith's present from the other room. He returned with a small box.

Faith's face fell a little when she saw the size of her birthday present. All month, she had been asking for a Dora bean bag chair which clearly wasn't in that little box. Lisbon had secretly told the team of Faith's wishes. They had bought her the bean bag chair and would present it to the girl at her second party in a few days.

Even though the package was small, Faith tore open the wrapping in earnest to reveal a small box. Lifting the lid, she peered into the box and pulled out a small whistle on a bracelet. Intrigued, Faith brought the whistle to her lips and blew. She was confused momentarily at the silence, until a golden bundle of fur came trotting into the room, tackling the girl with affectionate kisses. Faith squealed in delight, hugging the golden retriever puppy as it continued to lick her face.

"Since, he's your birthday present, you're going to have to come up with a name for him." Jane said.

Faith turned to her parents and with a smile on her face, she cried out the first name that came to her mind.

"Diego!"

Jane smirked and shook his head. They should have known. He looked over to Lisbon who was also smiling and hand both of her hands on her stomach. "Faith, why don't you bring Diego into the living room. Your mother and I have another surprise to tell you about."

The End

(What Faith Can Do - The song that first inspired this fic)

_Everybody falls sometimes__  
><em>_Gotta find the strength to rise__  
><em>_From the ashes__  
><em>_And make a new beginning_

_Anyone can feel the ache__  
><em>_You think it's more than you can take__  
><em>_But you're stronger__  
><em>_Stronger than you know_

_Don't you give up now__  
><em>_The sun will soon be shining__  
><em>_You gotta face the clouds__  
><em>_To find the silver lining_

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains__  
><em>_Hope that doesn't ever end__  
><em>_Even when the sky is falling__  
><em>_I've seen miracles just happen__  
><em>_Silent prayers get answered__  
><em>_Broken hearts become brand new__  
><em>_That's what faith can do_

_It doesn't matter what you've heard__  
><em>_Impossible is not a word__  
><em>_It's just a reason__  
><em>_For someone not to try_

_Everybody's scared to death__  
><em>_When they decide to take that step__  
><em>_Out on the water__  
><em>_It'll be alright_

_Life is so much more__  
><em>_Than what your eyes are seeing__  
><em>_You will find your way__  
><em>_If you keep believing_

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains__  
><em>_Hope that doesn't ever end__  
><em>_Even when the sky is falling__  
><em>_I've seen miracles just happen__  
><em>_Silent prayers get answered__  
><em>_Broken hearts become brand new__  
><em>_That's what faith can do_

_Overcome the odds__  
><em>_You don't have a chance__  
><em>_(That's what faith can do)__  
><em>_When the world says you can't__  
><em>_It'll tell you that you can_

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains__  
><em>_Hope that doesn't ever end__  
><em>_Even when the sky is falling__  
><em>_And I've seen miracles just happen__  
><em>_Silent prayers get answered__  
><em>_Broken hearts become brand new__  
><em>_That's what faith can do__  
><em>_That's what faith can do_

_Even if you fall sometimes__  
><em>_You will have the strength to rise_

For the music nerds, like me. A list of the songs used in this story (in order):

Turning Tables – Adele

Someone Like You – Adele

Whatcha Say - Jason Derulo

A New Day – Celine Dion

Life is Beautiful – Vega 4

The Adventure – Angels and Airwaves

Time of My Life – David Cook

Hold On - 33Miles

Little Wonders – Rob Thomas

Colorblind – Counting Crows

Hold My Heart – Tenth Avenue North

Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova

Iridescent – Linkin Park

Vanilla Twilight – Owl City

Arms Wide Open – Creed

Dreams Don't Turn to Dust – Owl City

First Time – Lifehouse

Storm – Lifehouse

What Faith Can Do – Kutless

* * *

><p><em>If you're still reading this, I apologize, since this is indeed the end of our little saga. I've loved writing about Sadie and the team. Thank you again to everyone who has read this. You guys rock! Final thoughts? ;o)<em>


End file.
